wonK uoY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I
by MoonGoddessKonoko
Summary: I need more affection than you know, Riku. Riku's love for him builds it and Kairi's obsessions angers it. He has been trying to balance the importance of each and find his way into the light he was meant live with it. Now Kairi has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Konoko: its been a long time since I wrote anything. I've been having a lot of stuff happening to me. Then, I got Kingdom Hearts II and I was filled with so much inspiration that I had to write this fic. I have no plot yet but I know what ever it is it's going to take a while. It came to me when Sora went into his Anti-form while fighting Saix in the game. I knew Riku and Kairi were watching so I thought I'd write their reaction to it. Then after I beat the game I came up with this fanfic. Hope you like it. It's my first time writing KH fiction. Oh and those of you who are fans of Cruel Angel my FMA fanfic. I'm still working on it. Don't worry! It'll be up soon

"Sora!" Goofy shouted.

_I hear you…but I can't stop…_

"Sora!" Donald yelled in his distorted voice.

_Stay away, I can't control it!_

"Sora!" Kairi screamed horrified.

_No, don't look at me, Kairi. I'm too ashamed…_

"Sora…" Riku whispered softly, worried but not afraid. He understood.

_Riku…why can't I stop? Why does it feel so good?_

"I think the darkness has gotten to me too."

"If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness."

"Yeah, the other side. The realm of light is safe." _I can't go back. _"The king, Kairi and the others are there." _The look of horror on her face…_

"I was jealous of you." _Why…you were always better…_ "The way you lived. Following your heart." _That's true…I followed my heart…it always lead me to you, Riku._

"I had my share of problems." _My own sins…_ "Like wanting to be like you." _Wanting to be with you…my one best friend for ever…_

"There is one advantage to being me, something you can never imitate." _I could never imitate anything about you, Riku._

"Really, what's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

_Oh, god. You aren't afraid of me, Riku. _"Then I guess, I'm okay the way I am." _You're the only one who accepts me now…_ "I've got something you could never imitate too."

_You aren't afraid of my darkside…_

* * *

wonK uoY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I

**Sora**

* * *

Sora awoke from his sleep with the echoes of the six month old memories. His sapphire eyes gazed at the beige ceiling. His unfocused eyes scanned the room with faint interest as to where he was. They fell on the handmade ship hanging from his ceiling with the small cloth dolls that had at one point been the image of himself and Kairi. He looked at the crudely drawn faces and smiled softly. Now he remembered. This wasn't the hotel in Traverse Town. This wasn't a makeshift loft in the Gummi ship. This wasn't Merlin's house in Radiant Garden. This was his room, his bed, and his sanctuary. He sighed contentment and turned onto his stomach snuggling further into his pillow. The sun wasn't up yet; him being awake wasn't natural. He groaned as he tossed trying to get back to sleep. It just wouldn't come back to him. He wasn't surprised and knew why. The telltale feeling in his heart made it painfully obvious that his thoughts had been wondering again. When his thoughts wondered, the unnerving feeling grew and it caused him insomnia at night and to remember all the instances that _it_ had occurred. The worst being when _she_ saw him. The horrified look in those beautiful blue eyes of hers and had been enough to rip his heart into when he thought about it. She had been so apprehensive after his bare hands had killed Saix. It was a scattered memory that he could only recall in pieces. He only knew how good it felt when the darkness had coursed through his veins. It brought him back to the very first time it had happened. 

He had ran into Riku in the Land of the Dragons and had fought him to receive his attention. He had believed so much that it had been Riku and he followed his heart knowing that it would lead him to the platinum blonde if he were still on that world. When they had fought, he felt something spark within his heart. Something he hadn't felt since he had left the island on that fateful night. It was completeness and when Riku had left him, it swiftly turned into emptiness. Maybe that was why he sought out the man in the black trench. He wanted to be with his best friend; he needed it. That was when he swore that he would do anything to grasp that completeness once again. To feel that spark once again. Maybe that was what had triggered it. Maybe that was what had caused it. When Storm Rider flew in and attacked the Emperor's palace, Sora had called on his inner strength to perform his Sync Blade technique. But something went wrong. His desire to kill Storm Rider was not for the good of Mulan's world…he wanted it gone because he was angry. He wanted to destroy it because this thing was an obsticle between him and Riku. That was when he felt a surge of unexpected power. It entered his every pore and caused him to throw his head back in a sick sort of ecstasy. Waves of pleasurable power coursed through his entire body and he felt the world suddenly become so clear. He was Sora and no one else. This was his life and his alone! He felt his selfishness, anger, and sadness wrap around him like a thick blanket of solid black and burst from it a whole new being. He examined his hands finding the completely shadowed and radiating nothing but darkness. He heard his name called with shock and disbelief but that was not his concern. It was only a distraction from the matter at hand. He had charged the dragon heartless with lightning speed that left his companions wide eyed. His shadow claws ripped and tore at the heartless until it was near death. Then to finish it off he tossed both his clawed hands back creating a dark ball of energy made from his own inner power and slammed into Storm Rider. He watched with a twisted grin on his face as the heartless exploded and disintegrated. His friends called his name bringing him out of his moment of triump. He glared at them. He wanted more. The fire needed to be fed and there was one person he knew that could tend to it. They were so close and he could feel them watching but they were too far and his time was running out. For now, they would have to do. He lunged for the duck and dog but a voice in his head caused him to falter.

_Sora! Don't! Don't let it over take you!_

_Who? _Sora felt the darkness leaving him in an almost fleeing way. It seemed as though his body was unfit to house it any longer and it fled from him. He was dizzy now and realized he was normal again. Still, that knowledge did nothing to stop him from falling to the stone ground. Before he lost all consciousness he had seen Riku and Kairi on the Poapu tree…just like it use to be…

Sora rose out of bed shuddering at the memory. The sun would be up in a while which meant he was not the only one who would be out of bed. He smiled to himself and shred of his nightclothes to shower before he left. He had a feeling he wouldn't be back for breakfast and his mom would kill him but he'd worry about that later. He stepped out of the shower and tried to do something with his hopeless hair. Maybe today would be the day it would be good and not look like kitten hair on top of his head. It was bad enough he'd been a lion cub once although he chose to keep that information to himself. He'd be damned if he gave Riku anything else to hold over his head. Unfortunately, no such miracle would occur today and he simply left it alone. After drying the water out of it, he threw on his normal black outfit and escaped his house through the window. His mom was use to coming to his room and finding it empty in the mornings. He ran off to the beach sneaking by Kairi's house with extra care. Somehow that girl always heard him outside and he was forced to take her with him. He adored the girl but there were some things he wished to do alone. Like this. He untied his boat and rowed to their island finding, as expected, a single boat tied to the dock. He felt that spark again with the knowledge that he was already here just as he predicted. It was still dark so there was not need to rush to Riku's small island. It wasn't like the platinum blond was going anywhere. Besides, he wanted to surprise him. He walked up the stairs of the seaside shack skipping every step he knew that creaked. Sometimes he just had the feeling that Riku either heard him coming up the stairs or coming across the bridge. Other way, something or other always gave him a way. Not this time though. Today he was determined. He made his way stealthily across the bridge. He could already see the silvery hair dancing in the soft breeze. He hadn't turned nor said and a word so Sora knew he was in the clear to do what he had been planning the whole day yesterday. He creeped through the sand and got low to the ground as the older boy sat there on the Poapu tree. His butt even wiggled before he lunged at the boy with a small grunt. Maybe he was part cat. He was almost there when suddenly Riku laid on his side at the last minute sending Sora into the coconut tree. His head hit the exact same dent it had made over the years. He fell backwards and lay on his back trying to shoo the birds around his head away. He looked at the teen with mock murder in his azure eyes while Riku stared at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"How'd you know this time?"

"Because you try this everyday, every morning, at the exact same time. It's not hard to expect it."

Sora sat up and turned rubbing his head. "You could've just humored me."

Riku sat up laughing. "I'll wait for the day you knock that tree down."

Sora sighed and went to join Riku on the tree. He got comfortable next to his best friend and gazed at the horizon, a sort of piece falling between them. This was the morning ritual they had had since they were little, before Kairi came to the island. The sun rose slowly connecting land and sky in a blinding radiance that illuminated the sea and caused the sky to blush. Sora stole a glance at Riku from the corner of his eye and silently inhaled at the beautiful serene look the blonde held in the twilight. Pale skin glowed and his hair sparkled in the rays making him almost seem like an illusion. There it was again. That strange feeling building in the depths of his heart…just like in the land of the dragons and in the fight with the Lunar Diviner. It was building and Sora fought hard to keep it suppressed. For some reason, the darkness always desired to reach for Riku. It always wanted to see his best friend in pain. That's why he wanted so much to supress

"It's kinda rude to stare, Sora."

Sora blushed and turned back to sunrise. His mind was still fighting the darkness rising in his chest. _Not now…_He heard Riku's soft chuckle and turned to look at the blonde who was now facing him. "What's with you? You've been actin' weird since we came back."

"I hadn't noticed." He lied. It had become so easy. Second nature these days, but some how he always saw right through it.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "And I suppose the avoiding Kairi to come out here was just something you wanted to do."

Jerk. "No, I just wanted to talk to you about something!"

Riku shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm listening."

Sora fidgeted slightly remaining quiet. He saw Riku roll his eyes and continue watching the horizon. "I can't help you if I don't know the problem."

"I, uh, well," Sora swallowed hard. He'd thought this out for hours yesterday so why was it so hard to say it now. "I wanted to talk to you about…the thing that happened with Saix."

"Your anti-form," he said softly.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I want to ask but, what do you think my anti-form was?"

"The darkness within you, you know that."

"Well, that's not what I meant. I meant…why does it happen whenever-"

"Sora! Riku! There you are."

I turn to see the figure in pink running toward us with a smile on her face. The darkness instantly calmed as those vibrant blue eyes fell on him. She skipped over to them and stood with her hands behind her back. Sora smiled warmly at her and slid off the branch to greet her. She embraced him instantly almost knocking him over. Sora hugged her back in obligation and tried not to wince when she kissed his cheek. Her kisses weren't warm anymore. They were emotionless and almost forced. She was still apprehensive about him; he knew she was only doing that so he wouldn't feel bad. If anything they made him feel worse but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"You guys are always here before me. You wouldn't be planning an escape behind my back?"

Riku ignored her with a smirk on his face and Sora looked off to the side to show playful guilt. "You found us out!"

"I knew it! Riku, how could you even think to take my Sora away from me!"

"Oh, I dunno," he answered jokingly. "My sole purpose in life is to come between you two."

"I knew something was wrong with you, Riku." Sora grinned.

Kairi shook her head. "Hopeless. Hey, Sora, I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning since you're up before noon today!"

Sora shrugged and nodded. His eyes fell on Riku. "You wanna come Riku?"

"Nah, I ate already. I'll just stay here."

"You sure?"

He nodded and Kairi tugged on his arm. "Come on, Sora! He said he didn't want to go and we're going to miss breakfast at the place I picked out!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, Kai." He looked back at Riku apologetcally. His gaze was returned by a look that said, "we'll finish this later." Sora nodded and allowed himself to be tugged away by the red head. He didn't get to finish. Even as he was being pulled away, Sora's azure eyes couldn't help but gaze back at the plantinum blonde. He knew where it came from, but he didn't know how to say it to him. Riku was the one who awakened the darkness within him. Riku's keyblade placed it there. Sora's own desire to find him again nurtured it. Being denied his best friend's attention had awakened it. The darkness centered on Riku. He understood that now.

Kairi dragged Sora everywhere possible keeping him away from the island. She flinched every now and then when Sora tried to be normal and wrap an arm around her waist. It was soon forgotten and she became comfortable again. Sora only followed her and his responses to questions were automatic after six months of practice. He couldn't help it when his eyes wondered to the outline of the island. He pondered on how he would get the nerve back to tell Riku about his anti-form's trigger. He felt bad when he dropped Kairi off at her house. He was guilty because he couldn't devote his attention to his own girlfriend without thinking about that day. She leaned in a kissed him softly and for once he felt the warmth of her emotions again. Atleast she had enjoyed herself. He gave in but felt something ache in his heart. It was back again. But why with Kairi! It clawed at him worse than before and it seemed to want him to suffer as well as Kairi. He could almost see his own darkened hand reaching out for Kairi's pale throat.

"Sora!" a soft strained voice reached his ears and his eyes snapped open. There his hand tightly grasped her neck and he held her off her feet. In her eyes he saw his own, golden and glowing just like before. He pulled away from Kairi quickly and watched her wide eyed as she fell to the ground gasping for air. He shook his head in denial and back slowly away from her. She sat there watching him with fear that was surely keeping her paralyzed. He felt a strange power take control of his arm and he saw that part of it was blackened and resonated a dark aura. He grasped his arm tightly and ran as fast as he could from the girl. He had to get away from his home. He had to be alone. He had to or he would kill her.

Sora took his boat to the island and made his way to the secret place. He sat there and held his arm to his body trying to will the darkness away. He rocked back and forth wanting it to stop but like all the times before he couldn't. He lay on his side writhing yet never in pain. If it hurt, maybe that would make it better. If he felt pain maybe this wouldn't be so difficult and disgusting. Instead he felt wave after wave of twisted pleasure passing through him as the dark aura surrounded him and forced him into submission. Before his control was loss to him, he heard the sound of rapid footsteps in the cave. His amber eyes looked up at cerulean orbs that gazed down on him in pity. Riku…He couldn't allow himself to hurt Riku. But he had no control. Sora managed to murmur with his final ounce of control before the darkness took over him.

"Please…make it stop…."

"Sora…I'm so sorry…" he heard the older boy whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sora…" Riku whispered softly as he watched the shadow form of his best friend rip and tear at the Lunar Diviner. _I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you. Never meant for it to go this far!_

"I think the darkness has gotten to me too." _Only because I wanted it to…_

"If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness." _We'll be here, together._

"Yeah, the other side. The realm of light is safe." _I can't go back. _"The king, Kairi and the others are there." _You would stay here with me…forever._

"I was jealous of you." _I couldn't be like you…_"The way you lived. Following your heart." _Knowing how to get exactly what your heart wanted._

"I had my share of problems. Like wanting to be like you." _Wanting to be like me? You never had to, I like you just the way you are…_

"There is one advantage to being me, something you can never imitate." _Something you could never do…_

"Really, what's that?"

"Having you for a friend." _Being able to have someone like you in my life._

"Then I guess, I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too."

_I love you Sora…_

* * *

Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeeN I

Riku

* * *

After Sora had left him on the poapu tree to go with Kairi, he sighed feeling empty again. He had known full well what the brunette had wanted to say. However he would betray him by letting him know that he knew all along. Maybe he was betraying him again just being keeping it to himself. He looked at the now beautiful blue sky that reminded him of the beautiful azure jewels that had only just gazed at him in innocent uncertainty. He grimaced at the thought. Sora wasn't stupid. Naïve maybe, but never stupid. He knew the brunette knew exactly what was happening to him but he didn't understand why, that's why he had come to Riku. Riku brushed the bangs away from his eyes revealing them for the first time in a while. Ever since he had seen Sora in that pod, so cold and lifeless, it had done something horrible to him. He knew right then that what ever needed to be done for Sora, he would do it without question. He had known that at first DiZ had the intent to use his affections for Sora to control him. However, he hadn't cared. He would sacrifice any and everything it would make the boy wake up. 

Riku had gone to fight Roxas alone with his new blindfold and disguise. If this Nobody was anything like Sora as he had been told, then his eyes would be a dead give away in the fight. He could never let the enemy know too much about his reason for fighting this way. Unfortunately, DiZ hadn't clarified how much like Sora this Nobody, Roxas, would be. He had fought and lost because unexpectedly, Roxas not only could wield the keyblade, but also had actually been able to use two of them. What made it more unbelievable, was the fact that Roxas was using Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He knew that the Oathkeeper was one of Sora's most prized possessions so it didn't surprise him much that Roxas would have Kairi's gift. But why would this boy have Oblivion? Oblivion had been the evolved form of his old keyblade of darkness. The one he wielded to unlock the darkness in hearts. Maybe it was because Oblivion had lent a hand in Roxas's birth. Sora did impale himself willingly on the blade and it somehow had purified the darkness within that cursed keyblade turning it into Oblivion. True enough the Oblivion had come back to him in the darkness that he had been trapped within. But he sent it back. Dark or not that keyblade was powerful and Sora would need it more than he would. Maybe, unintentionally, he had given Sora a means to come back to him just as Kairi had given Sora a means to come back to her. He didn't know and at that moment he didn't care. He had latched on to the Oblivion and fought against Roxas who had remained cloaked. When he lost, he was too shocked to say anything else.

_"Why? Why do you have the keyblade!"_

_"Shut up!" _

When he had defended himself that final time it allowed for him and Roxas to escape each other. After that he swore that he would defeat the boy and bring him back so that Sora would be revived. He knew what kinda of power that he needed for this and knew what he would have to give up. He went to see Sora one final time. Naminé had let him be alone with a knowing smile on her face. He could never put into words how much he appreciated Naminé for putting all of them before her own happiness. It had been very hard to believe when DiZ explained that she was Kairi's nobody. Though they did resemble each other, Riku couldn't see a trace of Kairi's personality with in her. He couldn't sense her stubbornness or determination. He felt complete and total passiveness and innocence like the day Kairi had washed up on the shores of Destiny Islands. Her lavender eyes always knew what he needed and what he wanted. He smiled at her a lot making her feel cared for because in truth that was all she wanted. On that day, he had a sad expression on his face and not even Naminé could lift his spirits as she left him alone with the sleeping Sora. Sora had gotten older in his comatose state. His cinnamon shaded hair had become more spiked even though he never thought that was possible. It reminded him a lot of a cat. He chuckled at that thought as he pressed his hands to the glass. His skin had turned a bit paler from lack of exposure to the island sun but it still held that beautiful glow the he had adored so much. Still, the brunette's expression had depressed him. It was all wrong. Sora had almost seemed sad in sleep. Like he was seeing something tragic over and over. Riku wouldn't be surprised if Sora had nightmares while in this sleep.

"_Don't worry, Sora. I'll stop at nothing to see you smile again."_

He made a decision and he made it final when he delved into the darkness of his heart once again and unlocked the power within. Everything changed from that moment on. He had captured Roxas and eventually, the Nobody had willingly joined with Sora. After that, he stayed away because he was content to see Sora happy and doing what he did best. Following his heart. However, that changed the minute he had gone to the Land of Dragons. He hadn't meant to run into Sora at all but once he did, he felt something change in the brunette. He had fought the boy to distract him but each time he landed a blow and the keyblade connected with his Soul-eater he saw flashes of something horrible within Sora. When he looked down at the boy expecting to meet wide azure eyes he found himself gazing into hatred filled golden eyes. He immediately shoved the boy away protecting him from the surrounding heartless and fled. When he looked back, the boy's eyes were normal and filled with confusion and then a sudden sadness. As he said before, Sora wasn't stupid. He had known it was him the minute he had protected him. It happened again when he had watched the battle between Sora and the Storm Rider. He could feel inside him just how deep Sora's anger and sadness was. How could he have known that the boy hid so much emotion under that optimistic visage? Riku felt angry with himself for not seeing just how upset and fed up the boy was. Then something happened that was more gruesome than he could ever imagine. He watched as Sora attempted the sync blade only to find that a layer of darkness had wrapped around the boy's body. Riku's eyes widened when a shadow burst from the darkness. A heartless…no…it was Sora. He watched with confusion and slight horror as this…this Anti-Sora tore apart the Storm Rider Heartless. When the heartless was defeated, Riku called out to him as Sora turned on his friends ready to tear them apart as well. This was the same Sora that had sat with he and Kairi and dreamed with him. Riku wouldn't stand for him to turn into a murderer. Never!

"Sora! Don't! Don't let it overtake you!"

Riku had decided to stay away from Sora at that point. When the boy had hesitated even though he was sure he was out of earshot of Riku, he realized that that incident was connected to him. He was actually thankful to see the boy fall unconscious and revert to his normal self. However it simply got worse. Each and everytime he watched Sora from a distance, the anti-Sora began to show up more and more. That was when DiZ presented him with a theory. He had gone back to DiZ to ask him about the anti-form.

_"I don't understand why it keeps happening. I thought Sora had no inner darkness and that was why he was keyblade master," Riku asked frustrated by the entire situation._

_DiZ watched Sora on screen thoughtfully. "Did you ever wonder exactly what a Nobody was?"_

_"I already know what it is. A nobody is just the husk of someone who had become a heartless yet had a strong heart."_

_"Yes, but have you ever wondered why they are so similar and yet so different? A nobody is meant to be the true self of a person without the restraints of influence and personal desire. It's who they truly are without the help of peer pressure, or orders or conscience to hold them back from what they truly feel. They may not have hearts but they know what it feels like because they are true emotion themselves. That is why they are able to act as they do. Without mortal restraints we are able to be ourselves."_

_"Roxas…but what does that have to do with the anti-form?"_

_"Sora is a unique case. He willingly became a heartless to save Kairi. Therefore he willingly created Roxas. He willingly unlocked the darkness inside. Whether he did it knowingly or not, Sora desired an escape just as much as you were Riku. It's an age-old story, actually. One has so many depending on him and they all expect so much of him that he just wants to get away. Therefore we have Roxas: the escape. But as we all know, they couldn't live without one another so Roxas sought out Sora on his own because he felt incomplete without a heart. Without control so to speak. Once they joined they were one again, but Sora still held the darkness inside him from Hallow Bastion. The reason he held onto it is because that was all he had left to connect him to you."_

_Riku noticed something in DiZ's explanation. Not once had he mentioned Sora's heart. "And that means?"_

_DiZ laughed in that way that always pissed Riku off. The one that simply said 'I know something you don't' know. "It means that his desire to find you and your desire to protect him from you has been conflicting within him. His desire to be close to you and the pressure of being a chosen keyblade master are warring with each other. As much as he wishes to drop everything he can't because of the sense of duty he feels. Yet the more his true feelings show the more the anti-form shows up. From what I've seen, you're the one who he feels most comfortable with."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you don't force him to anything he doesn't want to do. He apparently could be himself around you and the moment you leave him or disappear the darkness shifts and it brings about that." He gestured to the anti-form fighting in the Hades cup._

Riku was torn from his thoughts by yelling and squealing behind him. He forgot, weekends meant the dynamic trio would be there, having a good time. His tranquility interrupted Riku slid from the tree letting his bangs fall back his face. He went half way across the bridge before jumping off the side and landing in the soft sand. Tidus saw him first and immediately tried to surprise attack him with a new sword he had gotten for his birthday. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen a giant blue sword with bubbles floating around it. That was just odd. Then again he sliced at things with a giant key so Riku felt he had no room. He parried the blow letting Tidus try to force his way through his defense. He smirked and stepped to the side letting the dirty blond hit the dirt face first.

"You gotta be quicker than that Tidus!" he teased knowing full well that he was ten times stronger than he was.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tidus stood and dusted the sand from his face. "What I'm anxious to see is you and Sora one on one again! You guys haven't shown us any of the cool stuff you learned since you got back. You and him had a fight?"

Riku shook his head. "I haven't challenged him in while. We've both been busy with other things."

Tidus shrugged it off. "I ain't worry about it. After all, after everything you've been through, how could y'all actually be fighting!" _Tidus, you have no idea…_

Riku smiled at the memory of he and Sora when they fought side by side against Xemnas.

"Hey Riku! How about you go up against Selphie Wakka and me? You know, three to one just like old times."

Riku grimaced. "Only if you keep Selphie's hands on her rope and not anything else!" Last thing he wanted was any part of the threesome's hands on him. Especially since Selphie had a hair fetish and his hair was nearly down his waist.

Tidus laughed and dragged him off. "Sure, but I can't promise anything with Wakka!"

"…Ew…"

After thoroughly beating the spit out of all three of them while avoiding any type of brushing of his person, Riku had taken off. He went on home deciding he had nothing better to do. He kissed his mom and nonchalantly spoke to his dad before going up stairs. He looked around at how it had changed since had been home. A lot of things had been replaced and thrown out. The colors of the room had changed from solid sturdy colors to soft pastels that lightened his mood whenever he looked at them. He had been in the darkness so long had made him appreciate all those soft colors that he had told his mother were girly. He wore light colors more often with dark under shirts. Everything about him was more relaxed and comfortable in order for him to keep a hold of himself. The best part was his balcony, which faced the island. He went outside and leaned on the balcony railing staring out at it wistfully. He took a glance and some of the half-finished images that lay on his floor. Naminé taught him to pass the time while waiting for Sora's revival. She showed him he had talents other than fighting and it helped the stress He had drawn many sketches of the island but never colored them. Naminé tried to get him to but he preferred to see it all in gray. Some sort of odd preference he had. The only images in his mind that remained in color for him were Twilight Town, his own island, Roxas, and Sora. Though sometimes he saw that pyromaniac Axel. He never quite understood the things Axel did until the Nobody had come into contact with Sora. The way he looked at Sora, while admittedly it had made him jealous, he couldn't help but notice how sad Axel's eyes would become. Riku shook his head. Maybe they were more alike than he had considered. He didn't know but he did have a few images of Axel and Roxas hidden away in his sketchbook. He never really drew intimacy between the two because they never seemed the types to show it openly. However, their eyes always gave it away and that was simply the way he drew it. He chuckled; they were both stubborn idiots…just like he had Sora. His eyes traveled out to the island. He could still hear the whispers of that night in his head. Giving himself to the darkness and wanting to take Sora with him. He shrugged it off. He was thinking too much about the past. If kept it up, he would loose what sanity he had left.

Riku returned his gaze to the outside world as entered twilight. He spotted Sora walking Kairi home with his arm wrapped around her waist lovingly though he seemed a little distracted. Still, he had that goofy grin on his face as always as they reached Kairi's house. He felt a tinge of jealousy at the small gesture but he pushed it aside. He had to accept that Sora would never be anything more than just his clumsy best friend. He watched with oncoming depression while resting his head on his arms and leaning on the balcony railing. The redhead pranced in front of him and leaned forward kissing the brunette. Riku's eyes immediately narrowed and his fists balled. Sometimes jealous mixed with rage was a bit hard to control; especially when you see your crush's hand brush the object of your rage's cheek. He never hated Kairi, but he sure as hell disliked her more and more. The dirty looks she'd slide him when he got too close to Sora. The way she tried to keep the brunette away from Riku and shower him with kisses even if she was fidgety about being around Sora. Seeing this only pissed him off. If only Sora knew how she really was when it was just Riku and she. She'd gone as far as to warn him when they had returned. "Stay away," she had said. "You're nothing good for Sora. Not after all you've put him through."

It was true, he wasn't good for Sora but he didn't need _her_ to tell him so! Just having her to tell him that made him want to be around the boy more. This display made him just want to reach out and strangle her. After all, she lived with no one; nobody would hear her scream. He tried to shake the dark thoughts from his head reminding himself where they led him last time. When his eyes focused again, what he saw surprised him. Sora held the girl at arm length off her feet. A dark claw was wrapped around the girl's neck and her eyes were wide in terror. Riku could see the yellow glow of Sora's eyes from here.

"Sora…" he whispered. "Stop!" he all but yelled.

As if hearing him, Riku saw Sora's eyes widen as if he were looking at Kairi for the first time. The girl hit the ground and watched Sora grab his arm taking a few steps back from the girl. Riku didn't even wait to see Sora run away before bolting back into his room and slipping on his shoes. He then jumped off the balcony landing agilely on his feet. He ran fast as he could, following the boy who had already made it to the boat dock and was rowing away. When Riku got to the island it was dark already. He searched the island trying to find the boy then went to the last resort, the Secret Place. He crawled through the entrance and walked slowly in hearing small moans and soft gasps that sounded nothing like pain. Riku felt his face warm and his heartbeat increase. He looked around and saw a small dark heap lying next to the wooden door in the cave. He called Sora's name softly as he approached and received a strained mewl in response. Sora's entire body was covered in darkness save for the outer edges of his hair. His eyes glowed eerily as they gazed up at him pitifully.

"Please," Sora moaned. "Make it stop…"

Riku visibly shuddered and shook his head. He would not take any type of joy in seeing Sora suffer this way. "Sora…I'm so sorry." This was his entire fault and he knew it. He should've told Sora about this before it got this bad. Slowly, he lifted the boy from the ground only to be caught off guard and attacked. He had barely dodged Sora's dark hand and it grazed his cheek causing a small trail of blood to flow down it. He hurriedly jumped away when Sora moved to attack again. He dodged all the attacks, but was kicked back into the cave wall by one the shadowed legs. He grunted and darted to the side as Sora broke the rock behind him. He needed room so he ran out the exit hoping Sora wouldn't use that lightening speed of his. Amazingly, the boy didn't. Instead a twisted grin formed on his face and he gave chase.

Riku made it out onto the beach to find Sora already out there, his eyes aglow and his grin sadistic. Riku called his keyblade to him. Way to Dawn appeared in his outstretched arm and he launched and Sora, hoping to just knock the boy out so that he would revert back. Sora playfully dodged and Riku was shocked to hear the boy laughing at him. Sora's voice rang clear in his ears; not distorted like Riku had expected it to be. The younger boy swiftly evaded all of Riku's attacks and in a split second, he had jumped the older and pinned him painfully to the ground. Sora licked the smalltrail of blood off hisvictim's cheek.Riku expected the anti-Sora to attempt a murder now that he was helpless. He struggled trying to get up but Sora simply shoved him back down and held him in vice grip. Once again, he surprised Riku by softly nuzzling his neck. He felt teeth softly graze the exposed skin there and he tried to hold back a shudder. Sora smirked and looked down at Riku with his head tilted. He leaned close to Riku's ear.

"Tell me what you desire Riku?" Riku didn't hold back the shudder this time when he felt Sora's warm breath brush his ear. This couldn't be the real Sora but the voice hadn't changed save for the lustful undertone. He tried to save a bit of dignity and struggled a bit more.

"Come on, Riku. Don't fight me this time and don't run away from me." Riku bit back a moan when Sora softly bit down on his neck. He fought his body's reaction though he already felt it relax and his arms slack in the shadow's hold. How did he know exactly what to do? Riku wondered that as a hand released him and ran through his platinum hair. He felt the heat rise to his face when Sora begin to trail soft kisses up Riku's neck while massaging his scalp with gentle fingertips. He noticed that a hand still tightly grasped his blade arm. Like he had always said, Sora wasn't stupid. Riku felt his eyes roll back and all thoughts of resistance left him. His body arched and he cried out when Sora bit roughly at the juncture of his neck shoulder.

"Riku! Sora!"

Sora growled against him and Riku tilted his head slightly to see Kairi there with her mouth covered. He saw it in her eyes; she thought Sora was attacking him. God, how much more wrong could she be? He almost felt angry that she had interrupted. This was something he had wanted for so long. Even if Sora was not himself, it still felt so right. She was always there when she didn't need to be. Always separating them! Hejust wantedher gone. He wished she would just die!Sora chuckled in Riku's ear. He lifted himself slightly and grinned in that twisted way again.

"Is that what you want, Riku?" He wrapped his hand around Riku's throat apparently to throw Kairi off. "I could do it now if you asked. It would be so easy to snap that pretty neck of hers or even better, I could run her through with Oblivion foryouand watch her heart drift away. Tell me you want her gone and I'll do it…tell me you want her dead and I'll lay her at your feet. I want to hear it. Tell me what you want Riku…"

Riku's lips parted to answer…

Konoko: hah! Cliffhanger! No decision for you people. You have to wait. You want a freakin answer, get off your asses and review...well stay on your asses and review. It's not hard. Just a click!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sora, don't ever change…" _if you do…I know that you'll leave me…_

"I'll come back to you I promise!"

_You promise to come back. You're leaving to find him. You're willing to leave me alone to find him? No, I know you'll come back to me! _"I know you will!"

"This time, I'll fight." _I'll do anything to stay with you…_

"Sora!" Kairi wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Sora's arms hesitantly wrapped around her. _Why…are you so hesitant with me? You're changing…why?_

Riku…it's really you," Sora fell to his knees as the tears flowed freely. "Riku! Riku's here! I searched everywhere for you!" _You're crying..._ _You didn't cry for me. Not for me…never for me! Why Sora? Why does he mean more than I do! WHY!_

"Sora!" _Oh god, what have you become? This is his fault, isn't it? I know it is!_

"Next time, where one of us goes, we all go." _I won't leave you alone to become this again._

"We'll be together everyday." _I'll never let you leave me alone ever again. Not for anything…and never for him. _

"We're back?" _You've come back to me. You're still the same, right? The change was just because you weren't with me. You're still my Sora…_

"_You're _home!" _I'll never let you go... If the darkness gets too much, I'll chase it away. I'll never let the darkness overtake you again…because I never want you to change…_

* * *

wonK uoY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I

**Kairi**

* * *

"Sora!" Kairi struggled to breathe beneath Sora's hardened gasped. The day had been so good; why was this happening now. Her feet lifted from the ground and she began to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She tried her voice again hoping to get through. It seemed to and she was dropped to the grass. Coughing, she lifted her head to look at Sora's retreating form. Kairi regained herself as quickly as possible and ran after him. 

She felt anger inside her when she a flow of platinum hair already rowing after Sora. It was him again. She didn't know why or how but she knew this was his fault. It always was! She never truly hated Riku but the way everything happened. Sora had been pulled into darkness because of him. He had to traverse the universe because Riku couldn't be content with Destiny Isles. Sora had left her alone because of him. He was always in the way, always causing Sora pain. She wouldn't let him do it again!

She rowed out to the island even though she knew she wouldn't catch up in time. Once reaching it, she hastily tied up the boat and jumped from the peer. The sight before her all but stopped her heart. Anti-Sora sat straddling Riku and from the look on the older boy's face he was in pain. She shook her head; this wasn't Sora. Sora wasn't violent. He would never cause anyone pain. She had to stop him.

"Sora! Riku!"

Kairi heard the guttural growl coming from Sora as those dead yellow eyes turned to her. She felt a shiver in her spine as they traveled up her body. The scowl on his face pushed her to step back. He suddenly raised up and looked down at Riku with that twisted grin that made her blood chill. She saw his mouth moving and looked terrified when Riku's cerulean eyes turned to her. She saw a strange silver glint around his eyes as he looked at her. There was rage, hate and hesitation that was all directed at her. However, something changed when she saw his eyes fill with guilt and sadness. What had Sora said to him? He turned back to the grinning shadow.

"I want her dead…" She heard him say. She screamed when the grinning shadow was in front of her. His smile was so twisted, she couldn't help but question how something so horrible could within her Sora.

"I'm not your Sora!" He shouted striking her across the face. She fell backwards holding her face. Tears burned her eyes but she knew he was right. This wasn't her Sora but she sure as hell would get him back! When he tried to hit her again she rolled to the side. She got to her feet trying to remember everything she had learned watching Sora and Riku fight. Dodging again she looked to where Riku was to find him gone. Where?

"Pay attention, Kai-chan!" He kicked her in the stomach. She cried out as the air was pushed from her and she landed in the cold ocean waves. He was on her in an instant with his clawed hands pinning her in the sand and digging into her skin. She fought for air as the waves covered her face. Each time they receded she sucked in air but she couldn't keep it up with Sora's weight weighing her down into the sand. The waves covered her face completely as Sora held her head there in attempt to drown her. Her memories began to pass in flashes before her eyes. Washing up on the shore of this very island, Sora's beautiful blue eyes being the first thing she saw when she awoke. The first thing she had ever known. Even at such a tender age she knew that she loved Sora. The claws tightened as they pushed her further under. "SHUT UP!" she heard muffled by the waves. He had never done a thing to hurt her and he had protected her all these years. Yet, here she was. Slowly slipping into the darkness of death at the hands of the one person she had ever loved. Slipped into oblivion knowing she would never rise again.

Kairi felt breath being pushed forcefully into her lungs and her diaphragm being pressed in frantic pumps. She heard voices calling her name from the darkness and slowly, very slowly, she felt herself regain awareness. She couldn't open her eyes and her body wouldn't breath.

"Kairi! Please! I'm so sorry, don't do this!" _Sora…?_

"Come on, Kai! Wake up!" _Riku…?_

Another hard push to her diaphragm made felt liquid rise from deep inside her and spill from her lips in labored coughs. Hands and arms swiftly turned her on her side as the water drained from her lungs. Her eyes opened wide trying to focus on her surroundings. They were on the island where they played together. The sky was dark. She remembered now. She had been drowned. Her eyes fell on a familiar head of cinnamon hair and azure eyes that held so much anguish. She was immediately hugged and warm drops of moister fell onto her shoulder. He was crying for her? She weakly wrapped her small arms around him and embraced him. She tried to shush his apologies and sobs. This was the Sora she knew, innocent and emotional. She ran her fingers through the soft spikes of hair to sooth him and he clung tighter to her still apologizing. Her eyes then went to Riku with quiet rage.

He sat there with his head lowered so that his silvery bangs hid his entire face. There so many things she wanted to say to him. She wanted yell, scream, and threaten him! Anything to make him stay away from Sora and she! She felt Sora slowly pull away from her with red puffy eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi," He whispered hoarsely. "I never wanted to hurt you. I don't want to think about what would've happened if Riku wasn't here!"

"If Riku, wasn't…" she murmured slowly.

Sora nodded. "He pulled you from the water. I don't even know what happened, but when I woke Riku was doing CPR. You weren't breathing and you were so cold. I honestly thought I had lost you!" A new wave of sobs began to pour from Sora. She leaned over and hugged him again. Kairi's eyes then turned to the silent boy in complete disbelief. He had saved her. What for? He was the one who had wanted her dead in the first place. The guilt. That had to be it. He didn't save her for her, he had saved her for Sora. She wasn't important to him but she was important to Sora so she had been spared. That was so unfair!

It took a while for things to settle down between the three of them but eventually they all left the island. Sora made Kairi leave her boat and ride with him because of her weakened condition. Eventually, after a little talking on the ride back, he was smiling at her again seeming to forget all his troubles. She liked having that affect on him. Being able to make him only think of the good was what she prided herself on. She never wanted him to worry about anything for too long because she never wanted to see him unhappy.

When they reached the dock, Sora chose not to walk her home. When she questioned him, he said that Riku was safer to walk home with than he was. He could watch her and besides, his mother was probably worried. Lying now? He was doing it again. Kairi accepted this and walked with a silent Riku not daring to meet his gaze. Halfway there, she had to break the tense silence otherwise it would suffocate her.

"He doesn't know what happened at all does?"

Riku shook his head and kept his gaze forward.

"I see. Riku, thank you for saving me."

He shook his head nonchalantly; his mid was obviously occupied with something else. Kairi moved in front of him and stopped him. Her eyes narrowed and her face turned into a hardened glare of hatred. Her voice was now cruel and resentful.

"I don't care if you saved me! This was your fault in the first place! I told you to stay away from him, Riku! What? You think I didn't know about how you felt?"

His head lifted in surprise this time. "You honestly thought I didn't see it. I knew before you even knew. I could see it in the way you watched him, held him and touched him! But he's not yours Riku! He could never be! He doesn't want you! You bring out horrible things in him and you cause him nothing but pain! How can you live day to day having his friendship and trust when in truth you don't even deserve to even know his damn name!"

Tears of frustration and fury flowed down her cheeks. "I liked you once upon a time. I actually thought you were a wonderful friend. But the way you treated Sora after the island was destroyed. You're the one who makes him cry you're the one who makes him hurt, make him angry, and make him depressed! It's your fault he turned into what he did and tried to kill both of us! Next time you want dwell on the darkness or leave this world, you leave us alone! We're happy, Riku! When you realize that he is happy with me and doesn't need you anymore, then maybe you'll stop being so stupid and leave him be! God, I wish you would just disappear!"

His silence only pissed her off more. He had nothing to say? Nothing to add in his defense? He just stood there like it didn't matter to him! "You want him to change so badly, don't you? Just like you did. You want him to suffer the same. Well, guess what. You can't because I refuse to let you. As long as I have breath in my body, Sora won't be unhappy! Not for you and not anybody! You come near him again and I swear, I _will_ kill you!"

With that, Kairi ran to her house leaving Riku standing there. She hoped she hurt him. She hoped everything she said stung his heart as much as seeing Sora's tears stung hers. She was so angry and frustrated she just wanted to wreck something. She pulled herself up and grasped any and everything that Riku had ever given her. She threw them and broke them, stomping and destroying. Her fit of rage had never been so bad but this…this was just all too much. He thought he could take Sora away from her! She was his light. She was all he needed. When Riku realized that, then they could all go on with their lives.

"RIKU, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. She collapsed onto her bed and cried her eyes out. She cursed Riku's name in every breath. Sora was hers and no one would take him away. She needed him too much to let him go and he needed her. Even if he didn't see, he needed her. Her hands found it's way to the small stone that hung around her neck and she looked at it in the rays of moonlight. Sora had given it to her in the Secret Place after they had drawn their images on the wall. He had found it and had Riku make it into a necklace for him since he didn't know how. The sole purpose was to give to her. Though they had been so little, she still thought of this present as a gift of love from him just like her Oathkeeper key chain. He never took it off and she never too her necklace off.

Kairi held it close to her and closed her eyes slipping into sleep.

"I'll protect you, Sora…no matter what…"

Konoko: I particularly do not care tOo much for this chapter. BUT. it has relevance. I want everyone to see just how obsessed she is and how she has anger manage problems that no one knows about. And if you say she's out of character i'll flick you off. Why? because jeez, no one really knows what the hell they would do in this type of situation save for the Asians that invented them. Plus, this my opinion of what she would be like behind closed doors as well as my opinion of what Riku and Sora would be like. Sorry, some anonymous person emailed me about how my fic was out of character. so i thought i would get my ranting done. After, there is a reason it's called fanfiction. It's what the FANS think would happened. As long i pay good money for KH merchandise i'll say what ever the hell i want. Thank you and good night! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sora, don't ever change." _Devotion…_

"Take care of her." _Selflessness…_

"I'll come back to you, I promise!" _So many promises…_

"We have to remember our mission!" _Abandonment…_

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone." _At least that's what I had always believed…_

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory…_

"Dreaming of you, in world without you…" _My other side…_

"Just do what comes natural to you." _Something so simple, something so natural._

"Don't ever change…" _WHY!_

"Let's take the raft and go, just the two of us…" _Selfishness_

"If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." _Jealousy…_

_I wanna line the pieces up…_

"Walking this road without you to remake forgotten promises and meet you at road's end." _Riku…_

"Thinking of you wherever you are…I will step forward to realize this wish." _Kairi_

"…Something you could never imitate."

_Yours and mine…_

* * *

Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeeN I

**Sora**

**Riku **

**Aros**

* * *

"Sora? Baby bear, talk to me."

Sora lifted tired eyes towards the pine wood door in front of him, the separation between he and his mom. His blue eyes seemed to dull some as she pleaded with him to let her in. He slowly slid of the bed and opened the door and looked up at the concerned eyes of his mother. She draped her arms around him.

"Baby bear, what's wrong? You haven't left this room since last Friday. What's the matter?"

He shrugged. "I just haven't been feeling well, mom."

She felt his forehead and decided it was slightly warmer than usual. He had been behind these four walls for a week now, never leaving save to eat. Kairi and Riku had continuously called with worried voices. Kairi had even come by to see him, but Sora never opened his door. He'd simply shout for her to go away. Sora leaned against the warm embrace of his mother feeling much colder than he knew he was. His entire self-imprisonment had been a defense. Not to protect Kairi or Riku but to protect himself from them. When he was near Riku the darkness would burn in his chest and beg to come out from the depths of his heart. When Kairi was there, all he felt were negative feelings that he had never felt before. They were alien to him yet they felt so natural. He didn't want to be around them anymore so he chose to lock himself away in this room. In the quiet of his room, he continued to have restless nights filled with dreams of Kairi's lifeless body. Yet for the past few days his subconscious had been filled with odd dreams. Fingers trailing along his spine making him shiver. Nails biting into his hips and teeth brushing against the skin of his throat making him moan. Skilled hands bringing him unfamiliar white-hot pleasure. Strands of silk brushing over his heated skin making him squirm from the feather light touches. Friction bringing him to heights he'd never been to and he had always cried out a single name in the end. He had always awakened embarrassed and ashamed hearing a twisted laughter in the back of his mind.

His mother led him back to bed and tucked him back in. "You stay in bed, and I'll watch over you today, sweetheart."

He looked up at his mother and gave her a grim smile. She'd always been there with love and understanding. There were no secrets in her eyes and he found comfort in that. He didn't have to be anything to her save for her baby bear and that was all that was needed. He then frowned as the thought of turning on her crossed his mind. "I love you, mama bear."

"I love you, too, baby bear. Rest, and I'll take care of you."

He smiled contently as he watched her leave. At least he felt more relaxed since he had let his mom in. almost peaceful…

"Wuv you too, baby bear."

Almost… "I can't have a moment to myself can I?" He turned his head to look at the mirror on his closet door. His face twisted into an annoyed glare at the blonde reflection lounging in his twilit window. "Roxas…"

"It's kinda hard to be annoyed with yourself, don't you think, Sora?"

"Yeah," Sora murmured sitting up with a smile coming to his face. He could never stay mad with the blonde. Most likely because he couldn't fathom being angry and annoyed with himself. It seemed weird. "I haven't seen you in while, though. Where've you been?"

"As if I can go anywhere," he mused. "You sound awful, I guess no need to ask if your anti-form showed up recently."

"Can you explain it, Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head causing the spiked bangs of his crown to shift a bit. Sora had always admired his nobody. He had dreamt of being like him, careless, intelligent, collected and in control no matter what. He was like Riku and Sora had always wanted to be like Riku.

"All I can say, is that Riku is the source of it, and Kairi is the bait for it," Roxas's tone let Sora know he wasn't saying all he knew. Another ability he wished he had. To lie with a straight face. "Maybe this will help you. Whenever I fought Riku, I felt something deep inside. I know for a fact that nobodies aren't supposed to feel, so it must've been from my connection with you. When I fought him, that feeling kept rising and rising as if it would explode in his presence. However, when he went down, I suddenly didn't want to hurt him anymore. I almost felt upset like I had done a great wrong in wanting to defeat him."

Sora tilted his head to the side as this information went completely over his head. "What was it?"

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly and simply said, "Submission. It's that distinct feeling that one as timid as you has when they come into contact with their own inner darkness. Naminé told me about it."

"Oh," was all Sora could say. He had felt it each time he was with Riku. The darkness may have been violent yet it never wanted to cause Riku the kind of pain that killed. Its only instinct was to get to Riku; at least that was all he ever remembered. He had no clue was going on in his anti-forms head when it attacked Kairi. Bait, huh? That was really twisted. "What do I do?"

"Your best bet would be to actually talk to Riku about it." Sora opened his mouth to protest but Roxas stopped him. "But, since you're afraid of what will happen, try confronting the darkness itself."

"You mean, talk to my anti-form!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "You're kidding?"

Roxas gave him a blank stare. "I'm a part of you and so is the darkness. If you can talk to me and I have a mind of my own, I'm sure it can be spoken to. Try contacting it."

Sora threw himself back on the bed and groaned at how ridiculous the idea. Roxas rolled his eyes and slid off the windowsill of his Twilight Town home and walked out of view. "Fine! Suffer then. It isn't hurting me."

Sora dejectedly looked at the mirror, which had returned to normal. He turned on his stomach and screamed into his pillow, hoping to release some stress. He pulled himself out of bed even though he still felt sick and tired. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped off his clothing. Maybe a shower would take away the frustration so that he could think straight. Letting the droplets fall down his face and over his body, he calmed some. Water was always good for relieving his tension; that was one of the reasons he loved the beach so much. He could lounge on the sand and let the water wash over him in waves. It also explained why he always fell asleep on the beach. He smiled to himself thinking of all the times he had fell asleep next to Riku when they were still small. Riku told him he was more like a cat then a bear and Sora had pouted because he loved his mom's nickname for him. He felt a sudden emptiness in he chest when he thought of Riku. This was the first time in a while that he had thought about just Riku. Most of the time, he had Kairi on his mind or trivial things. He never took the time to think about the silver haired teen. Maybe Roxas was right. If the darkness was connected to Riku, then talking to it directly had to be the best bet. Decisively, he pulled back the curtain and stepped out to dry off. He slipped on a pair of pajamas and ran a hand through his dampened locks. He stood in the mirror over the sink and stared into it long and hard.

"Alright, anti-form," he whispered. "I'm listening."

Nothing…

He sighed and turned away from the mirror.

_"So impatient."_

Sora froze and turned to the mirror to find his reflection swirled with darkness as the Shadow grinned back at him. He wanted to bolt from the image but he forced himself to be unafraid. After all, he wouldn't hurt himself no matter how violent his inner demons were.

"Who are you?"

The shadow smirked showing his fangs. _"The closer you become to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. I am the shadow you have nurtured with the light and hidden in the depths of your heart. You can call me Aros. The shadow of your name under the light of uncertainty." (1)_

"What do you want, Aros?"

_"I think the better question would be what do you want, my dear Keyblade Master." _

"What…do you mean?"

Aros shook his head at the naiveté of his counterpart. _"I am all that you desire and all that our light the desires. Thanks to your ignorance, our light has become so dim with hatred and jealousy."_

"Kai-" A flash of Riku came to mind stopping the name from leaving his lips. Why did he think about Riku when Aros mentioned that?

_"If I were not here, our light would not find any peace. Our light would remain troubled and yearning for you if were not there to sooth the darkness within."_

Sora grew angry. "Sooth it! You tried to hurt Kairi! Hell, you tried to kill her!"

The Shadow laughed and crossed his arms. _"Because, our light wanted it. To sooth his anger and nurture the light that sustains us, I had to satisfy him. In order to survive, I willingly catered to his desires. I wanted him to be satisfied while you clung to the love of that light which does not cast a shadow. That dead light that continuously distracts you from the true radiance that had been there all along. I come to the aid of him when you refuse to."_

"Come to his aid? I care about him, I did everything I possibly could to get him back!"

_"I am all that is left of that desire to be with him. I have been harboring it and shielding myself from that dead light in which you have submersed yourself in." _His tone turned angry. _"Tell me, when was the last time you stayed at his side since your return."_

Sora couldn't answer. When Kairi said they'd be together everyday, she meant it. They were always together, always smiling, laughing, and having fun. Never once did Riku cross his mind when he was in this fairytale land with Kairi. It was like he faded in the background and Sora was the one who was pushing him away. The one moment he wanted to be close to Riku was when he had a problem that was connected to Riku. Even now, he was staying away from him. Aros scoffed at him in disgust.

_"Grow up! You staying a child is not helping anything! This is what _I_ desire, Sora. When you are with Riku, I want control. You either allow me to control your actions and body or Kairi won't be so lucky next time. I'll kill her, and no one, not even Riku himself, will stop me."_

Sora worried his bottom lip with his teeth. It was clear he had no choice. Give in and he could keep both Kairi and Riku but refuse and Kairi would die. He loved Kairi no matter what this bastard said. He never wanted to hurt her. She was the only light he needed. He looked the shadow directly in its glowing amber eyes with defiance and made his decision.

Sora's mother made her way up the stairs with a hot meal for her baby bear. She knocked on the door a bit while balancing the tray with practiced patience. When she received no answer, she entered the room to find Sora lying on the floor in the doorway of his bathroom. She panicked and set the tray on the floor, running to Sora's side. She pulled him into a sitting position to find him snoring lightly. Her eyes narrowed into a blank stare and picked her son up as best she could, dragging his comatose body to the bed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're narcoleptic, baby bear," she breathed out tiredly. "I guess you were too tired to make it to your bed again." She shook her head and took the tray away to put it away for later. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take care of him when I come home from work."

Sora sat up slowly, his cinnamon bangs shadowed his eyes. His arm reached out and grasped the phone and dialed a number from memory with out glancing once at the buttons. He pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, Ms. Hikari? Can I talk to, Riku?" Pause. "Thank you, ma'am." Pause. "Hey, Riku, my mom just went to work and I'm not feeling too good. She wants you to mother me while she's gone, you mind coming over?" Pause. "Great, sorry about this but thanks anyway. I'll see you in a little while. Bye." Sora placed the receiver in the cradle and lifted his amber eyes to the mirror. He smirked when he saw Sora sitting on Roxas's bed with his legs drawn up and his head buried in his arms. "For once, you made a good decision, even if it was a selfless decision."

An hour later the doorbell rang from the result of a thoroughly annoyed Riku who was drenched from the sudden rainstorm that caught him on the way to Sora's house. His hair was soaked and clinging to his face like a second skin. He rubbed his arms against the cold of the raindrops and wind as he rocked impatiently. Of all days to forget an umbrella after had sat _right there, _and watched the freaking weather channel. Twitching, he raised a foot and kicked at the door in his form of a firm knock. It opened a second later revealing a half dressed Sora with a flushed face with most likely was from a fever. He looked at Riku with tired eyes and stood aside.

"You're all wet," he whispered looking Riku's dripping form over.

"Really now? What was your first impression?" Riku growled heading for the hall closet for a towel.

Sora followed him with a small smile on his face as the older teen removed his vest and shirt to wring out the water in the bathroom. Sora licked his lips as he watched the muscles in Riku's arms and shoulders shift as he squeezed the garments free of water. He walked silently behind Riku and reached out, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. He held back a shudder at the warmth beneath his hands and Riku turned to look back at him curiously.

"What?" the blond inquired hanging his shirt and vest on the shower rod.

"Do you want a different set of clothing?" Sora asked with a grin. "You'll get sick like me if you keep those on." He pointed at Riku's sopping we pants. Riku looked down at them disdainfully. The brunette was right and gave a nod as his agreement. "I might have some clothes from your last sleep over." He watched Sora walk away and he swore that, if he didn't know any better, he saw a slight sway in Sora's hips. His pajama pants hung dangerously low on them revealing a little too much to be modest little Sora. He arched an eyebrow at the retreating brunette, completely oblivious to the smirk that was present on Sora's face. He motioned for Riku to follow him and silently he obeyed. They went upstairs where Sora tossed a shirt and pajama pants at the blonde. Riku shrugged off the uneasy feeling that he was getting around his best friend and made a beeline to the bathroom to shower and change. Sora sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows never taking his eyes off Riku's body.

"You're going to be stuck here, Riku. The rain is supposed to last all night."

"Yeah I know, I told my mom that just in case. I just forgot to bring clothes." Riku said over his shoulder disappearing into the bathroom.

Sora bit his bottom lip to resist the urge to molest the boy. Everything about his light begged to be chained and fucked. He smirked to himself doing his best to control his urges. He had to be sophisticated about this. It ruined everything if Riku didn't act first. He'd immediately know that something was wrong and that would spoil his fun. Aros wanted to take this slow so that Riku would have it in his mind that this was what Sora wanted. This was his light and he had to nurture it. He let himself visibly shudder when he heard the shower turn on. His amber eyes peered through the door straight at Riku who removed the remainder of his clothing and entered the spray of water. He smirked. Well, caution didn't mean he couldn't have little fun. After all, even he got bored sometimes. Just for kicks, he decided. He closed his eyes while still facing the bathroom and envisioned himself standing right behind his light. This would be fun…

1) What I meant by this was that if Sora's name were reflected on a mirror or if you took a model of his name and shined on it from the opposite direction (light of uncertainty) you would spell it Aros. See, it was deeper than just spelling his name backwards

So, raise your hand if you think Sora needs counseling for all this damn personalities: Raises hand: anyway, I'm so sorry with how long this took. I'm at my dad's and I had to learn how to use something called word perfect or what ever. I gave up and whipped out the laptop. I'm so glad I brought it! Anyway, keep the reviews coming. And for those of you who read and don't review, that's just rude. 1009 hits so far and only 25 reviews? You people suck. A flame or an update soon makes me happy damn. The next chapter will be longer. The reason for that is that all important quotes have been made for this story unless I deem something else relevant. In the next chapter you will get what you've been craving since this story began. A bit of Anti-Sora/Riku smutty goodness. So REVIEW damn you! Otherwise you gets no treat!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: this Entire chapter is a lemon! If this bothers you, you can skip over it and wait for the next chapter. You flame me about it and I'll embalm your hypocritical ass! You have no reason to be offended if you actually read through it you sick bastards! **

* * *

Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeeN I

**Riku **

**Aros**

* * *

Riku tilted his head under the spray of the showerhead. The hot steamy water was a hell of an improvement over the cold rain shower he had gotten previously. He let the warm drip over his face and skin relaxing a bit. His thoughts were on Sora again. Even in the coldest of showers, the cinnamon haired boy always plagued him and nothing short of pleasuring himself could be done after one of his shower fantasies. With the boy so close, right in the next room even, it made the feeling stir without the visions. He fought against it. It was wrong to think of his friend that way. Especially since he was happy with the love he already had. Still, his disappearance had been a pain to Riku. Sleepless nights wondering if something was wrong or if Sora was sick; wondering if it was his fault. At least he knew that Sora was fine now. Very fine…with his pajama pants sliding so low it was just illegal. The way he swayed when he went up the stairs. The way his hips moved gave Riku so many images as to what those hips would look and feel like arching into his touch. He closed his eyes slipping into one of his daytime fantasies. 

He felt small delicate hands gliding up his back with certainty. They kneaded over his tense muscles making Riku's eyes fall shut and his head loll to the side. He heard a soft laugh and recognized that voice as his dream Sora. The only Sora he would ever have. He could even see the small sheepish smile on the brunettes face as he ran firm fingers over Riku's back. Sora's nails dragged almost painfully down his back randomly eliciting a hiss of both pleasure and pain from the taller boy. A warm tongue descended on the welts, licking up the crooked trails up pale skin. Riku moaned and held onto the sides of the shower for support under the assault of the gentle tongue and sweet kisses to the fresh wounds in his back. Hands slid around his waist and made their way up his firm abs to his chest. They stopped slightly to tease already hardened nipples. He felt Sora press against his back; the warmth felt so good…so real. A soft breath passed his ears and he chuckled imagining how Sora had to stand on his tiptoes to get so close. It was quickly cut short by a swift and unexpected bite to his neck. Two of his worst weaknesses were his bite fetish and his hair fetish. He loved being bit and he loved for fingers to massage his scalp. As if reading his thoughts, a hand slid up to his hair and fingers trailed over his scalp in a soothing motion that made Riku weak in the knees. He let out a deep moan from within his chest and tilted his head more to allow for better reach. Sora laughed.

"Who's the kitten now, ku-chan?" he mocked while tugging for Riku to turn to him. Riku obeyed, looking down at his dream Sora with a lazy smile. He leaned down and bit into the soft flesh of the brunette's neck earning a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a mewl not too different to a cat.

"You still are, kitty," he whispered against Sora's throat. Hands pushed between them and gently pushed Riku away and against the tile wall. Sora smirked mischievously as he lowered his head to Riku's chest. He thought he caught a glint of amber yellow in his doppelganger's eyes but it was soon forgotten when Sora's tongue swirled against his nipple before biting down and sucking. Riku's head lolled back until it lightly bumped the shower wall. One hand clawed at the tile while the other entangled itself in the mass of cinnamon silk. Sora gave the same treatment to the other side until Riku felt as though he would collapse under the pressure building between his legs. Sora chuckled evilly at him. This was definitely different; in all his fantasies, Riku had never been dominated like this. Maybe this was just some subconscious thought tucked at the back of his mind for safe keeping. He had a lot of thoughts like that. A hand squeezing the hardness between his legs brought him out of his thoughts and made him actually cry out. It was so rough yet pleasing the way Sora squeezed so hard. He looked down with hazy vision. He found himself completely at the brunette's mercy when Sora slid to his knees dipping his tongue into Riku's navel. He swirled and pushed the warm appendage in the small hollow until he could see Riku biting his lip to hold in sounds. He would have to do something about that. Resting completely on his knees he flicked his tongue over the head of Riku's shaft to see the reaction. It pleased him to see Riku claw the tiles harder and open his oceanic eyes wide peering into his own azure orbs. They begged and pleaded with him, exactly what he had wanted to see. In a skilled swoop, Sora's mouth covered Riku's length and sucked instantly making the blonde cry out in pure ecstasy. He bobbed his head at a moderate pace; every now and then he allowed his teeth to lightly graze him in torturous motions. Riku could barely contain the loud sounds bubbling in his throat. When did his dream Sora become so erotically skilled? His hand found it's way to Sora's hair and grasped it in need. Sora smirked at the rough pull of his hair and he bobbed faster bringing Riku right to the point of euphoria. Then, without a second thought he pulled away from the swollen member and slapped Riku's hand away from his hair. Riku looked down at him in a high and hazy confusion. He couldn't even form the words to ask why he stopped. Sora leaned up kissing him, letting him taste the traces of himself on his tongue. He pulled away and smirked.

"The shower's getting cold Riku."

"Wha…?"

A beating at the door caught his attention and his eyes snapped open. He was in the position from the dream and he was painfully hard. He heard Sora's sleepy voice through the door.

"Ku-chan, we'd like some hot water tomorrow, you know," he shouted. "Did you die in there? I heard groaning."

Riku felt his face flush and it took him several moments to find his voice. He shut off the shower in the process. "I'm fine, Sora. Give me a sec."

"Kay, I'm going back to sleep."

Riku let out a calming breath do it did nothing to calm downstairs. He tried to picture something disgusting to get rid of it before he had to leave the bathroom but all his thoughts were filled with the way his Sora had completely dominated his fantasy. He shuddered and quickly splashed himself with cold water hoping to sooth the heat a bit. He couldn't go out there at full attention. He regained some of his composure and dressed carefully. He just hopped the shirt was big enough to hide the tent he was pitching at the moment.

In the bedroom, Sora lay on his back giggling to himself. Even though his little escapade left him in no better shape, it had worked out nicely. He liked to think he had better control. Now was the finishing touch. He had found the pajama top to his pants and put it on leaving the top few buttons undone. He lay back relaxed and feigned a feverish sleep.

"_You're a sick bastard, Aros."_

Sora glanced at his reflection that was promptly glaring with a contempt he had never seen in Sora's features before. Aros smirked. "Don't complain. Just watch. You'll see how much you've been making him suffer. If it gets to be too much, go find Roxas and play with him. But remember, we have a deal."

The true Sora growled and turned away while Aros relaxed again and closed his eyes. Right on cue, Riku came out of the bathroom still slightly dazed from the whole incident. He could smell the scent of arousal on him almost as much as the darkness. He fought his reflex to breath in deeply. Feverish sleepers didn't breath deep. He felt Riku's eyes on him and he squirmed just for the sake of a show. He moved his hips in a subtle seduction and then turned to the side as if it were all a result of the fake fever. He couldn't exactly call it fake anymore; he really was hot right now. He felt Riku's weight on the bed and he turned his back to him as a response. He had to do something to hide the smirk that was creeping upon his face.

Riku watched Sora writhe in his feverish slumber. The way he moved was far too much of a distraction from the fact that he was sick. At least in Riku's mind it was. He took in another deep breath and lay down next to Sora wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist to calm him down. Sora immediately calmed down only to move in close to Riku, pressing fully against him. Riku bit back a groan at the sudden contact and held Sora firm to keep the boy still. The last thing he needed was to freak the poor boy out with his arousal. Fate was surely laughing at him at the moment as the younger boy turned in his grasp and wrapped a leg around his waist like he usually did his pillows. It brought his groan against Riku's in a light friction making the elder boy moan. Sora rested his head in the crook of Riku's neck. He felt Sora's breath brush over his neck giving him goose flesh. But what pushed him toward the edge of control was when the spiky haired teen moaned his name softly into his ear and his slender hips pushed against Riku's in a small but deliberate thrust. The blonde moaned out right against Sora's shoulder hoping to quiet the sound. Sora's soft lips found the skin of his neck and kissed lightly in his sleep. His arms tightened around Sora as the younger pulled their hips together with his leg. He did this a few times before they were both panting slightly and clinging to each other. Sora's eyes opened to see the beautiful cerulean eyes glazed over by a current of lust. He touched his cheek gently and nuzzled his neck.

"Sora?"

The younger ran his tongue over the love mark he had made earlier. "Hmm?"

"Do you…" He swallowed another moan. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Making up for lost time, ku-chan. I want you, and I want to show you how much."

"Sora…"

Sora bit into Riku's neck, silencing him and taking away what little control Riku had left. He kissed up the boy's neck and along his jaw line. Sora pulled Riku's chin up to kiss him deeply. He felt Riku's tongue ghost along his teeth and he parted his lips to give him access. Riku dipped his tongue into the moist cavern and tasted Sora to the fullest. Running his tongue over every inch he left no part unexplored. Sora pushed against him without breaking the kiss until he was over the blonde. He met that curious tongue with his own and in a surprise flick of it forced the blonde onto his back. He straddled him and raked his nails over Riku's unmarred skin. Erection upon erection, both bucked in uncontrolled passion as hands struggled with the buttons of Sora's shirt. Riku's mouth moved to the smooth tanned skin of Sora's chest. The skin was so sweet just as he had always imagined and he wanted to learn every part of it. Sora tilted his head back while rubbing Riku's thighs encouragingly though he was sure the boy needed none. Proof of that came when he was roughly tossed onto his back and Riku pinned him to the bed by his wrists. A confident and eager tongue lapped at his exposed nipple before he felt teeth bite lightly at the nub. Sora's toes curled and cried out in a voice that was music to Riku's ears. He released Sora's wrists opting to explore lower and let Sora's hands curl in the sheets. Riku dipped his tongue into his navel eliciting the soft mewling sound that he remembered from last week. So he had been right, the darkness wasn't hurting Sora. He decided to keep that useful bit of information in the back of his head for future reference. His mouth came to the waistband of the pajama pants Sora still wore. Gripping it with his teeth, Riku tugged at it lightly letting Sora know he wanted it gone. Sora gazed down at him in a euphoric haze barely registering what was wanted. His hands found the elastic band and slid them from his form to show a welcomed surprise. Sora hadn't bothered to wear underwear.

Riku smirked and slid his tongue experimentally over Sora's erection making the boy arch and claw the sheets. His lips parted and he took Sora into his mouth sucking as he went. It wasn't an especially good taste but he could adjust to it. Besides, watching his love squirm and moan the way he did was well worth any minor discomfort. He bobbed his head slowly at first letting his hair tickle Sora's tanned thighs. Sora threw his head back in pleasure when he felt Riku's mouth cave around him. He hadn't expected Riku to be so eager but that made everything all the more fun. However, he couldn't let it end here so he tugged at the platinum silk to get Riku away from him. Riku pulled away with half lidded eyes gazing at him questioningly. Sora sat up and pulled the blonde into a heated kiss in which Riku moaned at the talented tricks of the younger boy's tongue. He didn't even notice Sora rolling them over so that the boy was on top of him once again. Sora straddled him and rubbed their erections together in order to keep the boy beneath him thoughtless. He lifted himself and pressed Riku's shaft against his untouched entrance. He winced slightly as he pushed himself down on it and struggled to relax. Sora didn't want to cause any pain to Riku or himself. Not like this anyway. Riku panted and did nothing to control the load groans coming from him as Sora lowered completely on him. It was so warm and tight that he almost came upon entering. Sora waited a moment longer even though the hurt had stopped; he had to be sure Riku was still with him. He smirked down at his new lover and stroked his cheek before rising and pushing himself down on Riku. Riku bucked and grasped his hips so hard that Sora was sure he'd have bruises in the morning. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the feeling and emotion that was passing through him from Riku. This was what he had wanted since the day of his birth. To be close to and accepted by Riku, the one who had created him and whose thoughts nurtured him through everything. His loyalty lied only with him and that was how it should be. Fuck what Sora was going through, he didn't know what he had waiting for him right here. His back arched and he screamed when Riku angled his hips and hit the patch of nerves deep inside of him.

Riku sat up and wrapped his arms around him thrusting up into the tight cavern of his lover. He wanted him closer and almost wished that their skin would meld together for better contact. He reveled in the sounds vibrating deep from Sora's chest to come out in high sounds from his lips. He reached between them and grasped Sora's erection and pumped in time with his thrusts. He wanted to make sure Sora met him at the edge and fell with him. Sora's head fell back and his nails clawed into Riku's shoulder blades. Sora's bucking became frantic letting Riku know that the brunette was almost there. He then tried to angle his hips again and successfully hit the spot that made Sora scream so beautifully. Sora's eyes widened and he saw sparks of white as he screamed out in completed ecstasy. He dug his nails into Riku's back and his inner walls clenched around Riku. Riku bit into Sora's shoulder to muffle the cry he had in his throat as he came inside Sora's body.

They stayed that way, panting and sweaty. Trying to catch their breaths, they looked at each other with small content smiled. Riku pressed his forehead against Sora's and chuckled breathlessly. Sora's smile turned warm and he rubbed his nose against Riku's in an Eskimo kiss. Riku carefully lifted the exhausted boy off him and laid him down next to him. He kissed his love's cheek and hugged his waist possessively. He leaned close to his ear and nuzzled him.

"I love you, Sora," Riku whispered.

Aros felt his heart sink slightly but dismissed it. It was Sora's emotion filtering through that was all. He blocked them out and allowed himself to feel his own emotions for just this once. He smiled and cuddled close to Riku. "That's what I've longed to hear…"

Konoko: blush! OMG I can't believe I wrote an entire chapter of sex. I've never even written a lemon before! Gosh. hides her face Well, don't be to hard on me. I tried to make up for it being my first by making the grammar errors and few as possible. A review would be nice on how I did though please I ask that you go real easy on me for this chapter. First timer. I can't believe I went through with it, Damn suggestive Video game!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sora don't ever change." _Distorted voices…_

"Come on, I know you want to try-" _Distant memories_

"I get to share the paopu with-" _Jealousy…_

"Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of-" _No, I don't want this!_

"Why? Why do you have the key-" **_So many pieces of you…_**

"Roxas…his name's Roxas…" _Everything I wish to be…_

"Sora! Don't let it over take-" The Darkness. _But, I'm not suppose toenjoy this…_

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory…_

"I know your stronger than-" **_You aren't strong at all, just naïve._**

"The heart maybe weak, and maybe sometimes give in, but there's a light that never goes out!" _But where is my light?_

"Once you find your light, never loose sight of it…" _I can't see it anymore. My true light!_

"Take care of her." _Why her?_

"I know you will!" _Love? **No, false promises…**_

_A far of memory that's like a scattered dream_

"Sora don't ever **change**." _Promises…Stay the same…_

_I wanna line the pieces up…_

"Having a friend like you." _A friend like me…just me…_

_Yours…and mines…_

_**Then open your eyes; stop lying to yourself…**_

_Lying to myself? _

_**Be who you are, that's all he wants. That's all you need…**_

* * *

Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeeN I

**Sora**

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes to the ceiling of his room. He blinked slowly and winced at the horrible pain in his body. He made an attempt to sit up only to find a pale arm wrapped around his waist. He felt his heart sink in his chest and the events slowly returned to him. He felt as though he would hyperventilate but willed his heart to slow. It wasn't a nightmare or a hallucination. Aros had slept with Riku, using his body and stealing his virginity. And Riku… 

Sora cringed as pain racked trough his spine but he knew he had to get up. His mother would be home soon. He sat up and looked down at the sleeping blonde. As he watched the peaceful expression on his best friends face he thought of at what cost Riku had gained this contentment. At that very moment, all he could feel was pure rage. How could Riku have done this? He knew that he loved Kairi! But he still did this to him! Sora glared down at the sleeping boy and tremble with both the pains of last night's events and the anger inside him. He reached out to Riku and wrapped his thin fingers around his throat. He sat there unmoving, never applying pressure.

"Riku…how could you…"

_"Such a child…"_

Sora fought to ignore Aros's voice in his ear. "It's his fault. He knew that I already had Kairi. I don't want him!"

_"So you'll hurt him just because you're frustrated with your own wants and needs. Our light did nothing more than what you always do. He followed his heart."_

Sora's eyes widened.

_I was jealous of you. The way you lived, always following your heart._

Sora slowly pulled his hand away and Riku shifted and turned his sleep. Sora's once shining azure eyes dulled to deep cobalt blue. "Riku…"

_"Remember our deal Sora. You can be angry and vengeful as much as you wish, but you chose. Riku is mine. However you deal with it from now on, is your own problem."_

Sora lowered his head and took a few deep breaths before reaching over and shaking Riku gently. Riku groaned and swatted at the annoying hand. Sora shook harder calling his name as well. Unfocused oceanic eyes opened slowly, giving him a tired expression. Sora fought to find his voice so that he could speak but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"We need to get dressed…mom'll be home soon, Riku."

He smiled and kissed Sora gently. The boy flinched and pulled away instinctually. Riku frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Sora hesitated in answering and resisted the urge to push Riku's naked form away from him. "It's nothing…I'm just really sore right now, and in a lot of pain. "

Riku gave a guilty and sheepish smile. "Sorry about that…I didn't mean for it to hurt." He sat up and stretched looking down at the brunette. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "We have about three hours before your mom comes back. That's enough time to get you cleaned up."

Sora nodded slowly but was ignored when Riku stood and slipped on his boxers. He went toward the bathroom and Sora heard the water running in the tub. He lay back down with a sigh of release at the temporary absence. He glanced at the mirror searching for Roxas. To his dismay he saw that Roxas's room was not there anymore, instead there was a dark room that Sora had never seen before. It was beautiful. The walls were dark in color and the one window shined electric neon lights with in the confines. He sat up slowly and squinted his eyes in order to get a better look outside the window. It seemed very familiar, like somewhere he had been before.

"What are you looking at?"

Sora blinked and turned to Riku who stood in the doorway looking at him strangely. He shook his head and gave a frail smile. "Just thought I saw something."

Riku shrugged and went over to him. He scooped Sora up making him let out a squeak of surprise as he was lifted from the bed. He never knew that Riku was that strong. He felt a tingle in his stomach at the feel of Riku's strong arms around him. Shaking his head, he struggled but eventually gave up seeing as moving was too painful. Despite Sora's protests, he was taken to the bathroom and set gently into steaming water. Sora hissed a little but soon he felt his muscles turn into jelly and he relaxed in the hot liquid. Riku released him and let him lay back against the tub. He would hand it to the blonde that this was nice. Still he was too embarrassed to say anything. Riku took a seat on the floor next to the tub and drew his knees up. Sora never actually noticed how timid Riku truly was. In the face of their friends or in a battle, the blonde was strong and bold. But now that Sora looked at him, he seemed as though cornered, almost scared.

"Sora…about last night…"

Well that took care of that. "What about it…"

"What you said and all, what did it mean?"

Sora remained silent. What could he say? The words the night before where not his own. He wanted to yell at the blonde and curse him for taking advantage of him. He almost did but he found his mouth opening of it's own accord. "_It means that we can be together now. But, we have to keep it a secret. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. Especially, Kairi…"_

Sora sat agape at himself. He sure as hell didn't say that. _"Don't worry, just making things simpler for you." _Sora sighed and looked up at the soft smile on Riku's face. How am I going to do this?

The next week, Sora spent his time trying to balance Kairi and Riku. Between fending off Kairi's incessant questioning and keeping Aros at bay, he was thoroughly exhausted. Riku, surprisingly, was the easiest one to deal with. He didn't ask for Sora to spend time with him. He was possessive when they were alone but in front of their friends it was just like old times. He never crowed Sora nor forced him to go anywhere. He always gave Sora room to say no. For once, Sora felt that he and Riku were normal again despite these setbacks. Sora was able to talk more and tell Riku about all the things that had been going on with him since they had gotten back. Still, Sora decided that keeping Aros to himself was the best for both of them. Every now and then, Riku would sneak over on Aros's invite and would sleep with him. Aros always took over to keep Sora from screwing up. Sora hated those nights. Every morning, he could barely keep up the act.

Kairi however was something else entirely. Sora found it harder and harder to avoid her. She would come over everyday and make excuses for them to be together. Once she even tried to get Sora to come to a carnival with her, but Riku invited himself along. Sora wasn't blind. The tension between those two was beginning to make his hair stand on worse ends than it already did. However, he was able to have a good time despite the glares from Kairi. Today, he blew them both off. He needed time to think about what the hell he was going to do from this point. It was Friday, one full week since Aros and Riku had been together. Sora still had no clue how to get out of this.

He sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV while his mom watched the afternoon cartoons. He swore that woman was a bigger kid than he was. Sherice laughed but quieted when she noticed her baby bear did not. She sighed and placed her teacup on the table and leaned back on the couch.

"Baby bear?"

Sora blinked out of his dazed and looked at Sherice. "Huh?"

"What's wrong? You seem so worn out lately, bear."

Sora shook his head and rested his head on his elbow. "It's nothing. I'm okay, mama bear."

Sherice tilted her head at her son. "How are things with that girl, um Kairi the mayor's kid?"

"Oh, fine," Sora murmured half-heartedly.

"Hmm," Sherice thought for moment trying to make the conversation less strained. "She seems to be coming over more and more often. She's a bit demanding…" That seemed to do the trick.

"And clingy and annoying and just too dependent on me!" Sora blurted out. "I mean, ever since we started dating I can't understand her anymore. We all don't have fun we all don't smile anymore. I just wish that…that…"

"That you were all just friends again?" Sherice finished with a smile.

Sora paused and looked his mother saying nothing.

Sherice giggled. "Sora, I was girl once too."

Sora laughed. "No! Get out of here, mama bear!"

"I know it's hard to believe it but I was a little girl named Sherice before I became mama bear! Anyway, shut up and listen!" She straightened up turned to face Sora. "I had two best friends the way you did. Well, one of them was your father and the other was a boy that I had the biggest crush on. Now your father was kinda like Riku I dare say and the boy was just like Kairi. Once he had me, he didn't want to let go. Even when I began to doubt that I loved him. He began to distract me away from the things that I use to think were important. You know the things I wanted for myself. I had always been selfless. I always did things to make him and your father happy. My entire life had been built on seeing them smile. But, trying so hard to see the smiles of others…I forgot what made me smile."

"What made you smile?"

"Affection that was shown to me and me alone. I realized that when I was with your father. He was very understanding. When I talked he listened, when I was hurt he was there. Sweet and safe was the boy, but your father was something else entirely. He never rushed me to do anything. In fact, he just liked being around me whether I wanted to do something or not. Just sitting quiet was enough to make him happy, you know why?"

Sora shook his head.

"Because as long as I was with him, I was just me. I wasn't the Sherice that he knew. I wasn't the Sherice that my boyfriend knew. I was who _I _wanted to be. That's what made me happy. As we grew I realized that your father loved _me_ not hyper little people pleasing Sherice. As I changed, he loved me more. There were something's he didn't like but that was okay too. Because that meant he saw my flaws instead of just looking past them. It meant he saw _me_ and that's all I ever wanted. That was the affection I knew."

Sora watched his mother's wistful expression. He was mesmerized by her ability to know just what to say, or what memory to share with him. Maybe they were more a like then he knew. What she said had given him something to think about it.

"Now look, you shouldn't wear yourself out on a demanding girl. If Kairi is the one then that makes it all worth it but if she isn't she isn't. You shouldn't force it or anything like that. Kairi isn't the only girl on this island. You've got to grow up and open your eyes. Make the decisions that are good to you, that make you feel safe."

"But…how would I know it's right or not?"

Sherice laughed and went back to watching her cartoons. "I watch a lot of cartoons and I love disney movies and I happen to be an otaku who is thirty-nine years old. You and I both know I'm a pretty boy fangirl."

Sora grimaced. "Which is your way of explaining why Riku gets away with murder in this house and I don't."

"I'm not going to lie, the boy is smexy,"

"Mom!"

"Oh shut up! My point is. Everyone says that acting that way is wrong. It'sno way to be a mother or raise a child. However the decisions I make are mine. I refuse to give up my way of life for anyone. If they don't like it they kiss mama bear's butt! After all, you came out alright didn't you, baby bear?"

"To a certain extent."

"Hush, baby, mama's talking." She sipped her tea and smiled. "Now Riku, wow,That is any woman's dream."

"I don't think I should hear this…"

"He's strong, he's nice. He's a good boy. He takes care of those close to him. I bet if he was in love, he'd feel it with such passion that it would make any girl weak in the knees! Especially since he never second-guesses himself, even when he's wrong. He'll see his decision through to the end. Wow, that kinda devotion makes me wish I were a teenager again." Sherice squealed.

"Okay, definitely shouldn't hear this."

"Too bad he's already infatuated."

Sora stopped. "What?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I know he likes you and you know it too. Mothers have gaydar like a Russian spy satellite. We know one when we see them and we know who their target is. I know for a fact that you know…at least now you do. Sometimes I think you get your density from your father."

Sora sat down and narrowed his eyes. "How long?"

"Since you both hit pueberty."

"Are you kidding! How could I not tell!"

"Because your about as pliable as chunk of fresh cement and twice as thick."

"MOM!"

"Just telling my baby the truth. Anyway, whatever you decide, I could care less. My baby bear deserves to be happy no matter who it's with." She hugged Sora to him. "But, I just don't want you to end up alone. That's all. I can't be here forever, baby bear. So please, try to think of your self okay?"

Sora closed his eyes and cuddle against his mother. He had always been a sap for his mama bear. As always, she was right about everything he was thinking…maybe he'd have a better idea of what to do now.

Aros laughed hard unable to control himself. "_I'm sorry, you want what?"_

"Sora have you lost your mind," Roxas exclaimed.

"No, for once I want to do something for myself. I want to see what it's like…"

Roxas shook his head. "Well I told you, it's a dumb idea and you can't trust him!" he pointed an accusing finger at Aros who lounged comfortably on Roxas's bed. The blonde growled and rolled him off. "I don't know where you've been!"

Sora sat in the chair and sighed. "I want to do this Roxas. I want to see what will happen."

Aros lifted himself from the floor and glared at Roxas before going up to Sora. "_Alright then, baby bear. I'll show you what it's like. After all, you've been a good boy, Sora. I think you deserve a present for that so I'll give you anything you ask."_

Sora nodded slowly and looked at Roxas. "And you?"

Roxas sighed and scowled. "You know I can't say no to you, Sora."

Sora smiled a little. "Alright, but just for the weekend. I'm not sure this is what I want yet. Got it?"

Aros smirked and leaned close to Sora's face. "_That's fine. Just remember, you can always say no. But when I'm done with you, you won't want to."_

* * *

Konoko: oh gosh, I'm sorry for how long this took. Just been trying to get over my writers block. My muses just "C-4"ed that bitch so know my creative juices are flowing again. I know this chapter was uneventful and a little disappointed but I rather you all chillax after the sex scene I've gotten so many compliments for. Thank you thank you. Now in the next chapter, I'm going to screw with Riku's head. So be prepared for it. Don't fry me for this chapter because I just decided to give Mama bear some air time for a friend.

Aros: _now, to my public, after Riku's little mind fuck, the next part will include a little look into my origins and maybe a little fan service specially from me. I'm not going to give it away but give lots of good reviews and I'll put on one hell of a show for you. smirk see you there._

Konoko:….I think I've created a monster .


	7. Chapter 7

"He looks a lot like you…." Isn't that what you desired, Riku?

"I'm what's left…" **_Do you really believe that, Hikari?_**

"The door is opened…" _How could you do this, Riku!_

"Why do you have the keyblade!" Because you wanted me to have it…

"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" **You've never feared me, my light…**

"Take care of her…" _Is that what you really wanted Riku?_

"I don't think I needed to fight him." I've never thought of you as my enemy…

"We'll be the darkness…" **I've never abandoned you, Riku…**

"I was jealous of you…" _I've never hated you, Riku…_

* * *

wonK uoY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I

Day 1

Riku Sora

* * *

Riku opened his eyes slowly pulling himself from the whispers in his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed softly. As he thought of the memories, he couldn't help but smile. They had come a long away and now thing were so different. Watching from a distance and never being able to reach the one that he wanted most would make it hard to face him everyday. Hell, things like that made him wonder why he had even gotten up in the mornings. Still, Sora was his now. His beautiful smooth sun kissed skin, soft cinnamon locks, and his wonderful body all belonged to Riku. Most of all, those beautiful azure eyes would turn to blazing sapphires just for him and only him. Things had been perfect for him but now; he was beginning to worry about Sora. The brunette had begun to look so worn out and weighed down. What was worse, Riku begin to smell the darkness around Sora more often, especially during their lovemaking. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Sora was struggling with himself during the day and then suddenly become someone else completely during the night. 

Another problem was Kairi. Even though she knew nothing about Sora and his relationship, she still could sense something. She was trying her best to keep them away from each other but it would be an ice age in hell before he let her pull them apart. He wasn't going to let her take Sora away from him, not after all this waiting. He had the brunette and he wouldn't let go. Every now and then he questioned whether not letting anti-Sora kill her was such a good idea. No one would've missed her if actually thought about. Selphie had moved on to bigger and better things because Kairi had abandoned her for the obsession with Sora. She was happy with Tidus and Wakka now so there was no reason for her to even think about Kairi. As far as anyone in else in the town knew, Kairi was just some girl that Sora and Riku hung around. He smirked to himself, maybe just once in a while he'd let the darkness seep through. The next time Sora transformed, he wouldn't say no.

Riku laughed to himself and got out of bed. He had to big of a conscience now to do anything like that. No matter how crazy he was on the inside, he still was human therefore even he was still a weak thing. Besides, he'd loose Naminé and he had no intention of harming the timid girl. She was too good of person to suffer that way.

"What's so funny, ku-chan?"

Riku jumped a little when he saw Sora sitting on his balcony. He sat in the moon light with his skin glowing like an angel. A dark button up shirt covered his small frame with a pair of loose fitting pants bunched around his shoes. The blonde could sense the darkness floating around Sora but for once it wasn't disconcerting like usual. Everything about him seemed calm and different this evening. His deep blue eyes were burning into his own with a whole new fire. It was something that was ominous yet it was not unwelcome. His whole demeanor threw him completely off. Still, Riku had a good feeling of what the brunette had come for. "Sora? How'd you get up there?"

Sora laughed and slid down from the balcony rail. "I climbed." He made his way over to Riku and sat on the bed. "I wanted to talk."

Riku's head turned in confusion. There was a strange sort of confidence in Sora's voice that he had never heard before, like the boy had agreed with himself on something. "About what?"

Sora shifted closer so that his azure gems penetrated the oceanic eyes of his friend. "I want you to look at me."

"I am looking at you, Sora," he replied with a chuckle.

Sora shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I want you to _look_ at me." He held Riku's chin so that he was looking directly at the brunette. "Tell me what you see?"

Riku watched the younger boy for a while. His eyes seemed to be drawing him in. "I…don't know. What am I looking…" His voice trailed off as he stared longer into the pool of sapphire. He saw amber filter into Sora's irises along with a soft baby blue. Riku was entranced by the shifting colors but felt something wrong deep in his heart. Sora leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips shyly to Riku's. His eyes were open and close to Riku's making it impossible to look away. He watched them swirl into light blue right in front of him and he pulled away.

"S-Sora? What's wrong with you?"

"You never answered…"

"Sora something's wrong with your eyes!" Riku exclaimed as he held Sora at arms length. Sora remained quiet staring at Riku. At least that was what he thought until he realized that Sora was staring past him. He didn't get a chance to look behind him before he felt two sets of warm gentle hands grasp his shoulders. Sora's own hands slid to his chest hesitantly and all gently pushed him back onto his bed. The brunette leaned forward and softly kissed the platinum headed teen almost as if this were his first time. The experienced hands began to roam over any skin they could find while Sora curiously explored Riku's mouth. The blonde shuddered but tried to push the brunette away. What the hell was going on? Sora pulled away feeling he had done something wrong. He saw one of the other hands press against his chest. His eyes widened when he realized that his was shadowed and waves of darkness emanated from it. Panicking, Riku fought to lift himself but all three sets of hands held him still, even Sora's. A dark chuckle reached his ears and he looked up into the amber eyes of Anti-Sora. He smirked amusedly and brushed Riku's cheek.

**"Shh…it's alright, hikari. We only want to play."**

_"You owe to us; especially to Sora." _Riku gazed up into the bright crystal blue eyes of Roxas.

"I'm tired of being the one confused, Riku. I'm trying to understand." Sora said nipping at Riku's collarbone.

**"We all are, Hikari."** Anti-Sora's breath brushed his ear before his earlobe was nipped.

_"But don't worry, it won't hurt." _Roxas whispered kissing his jawline.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Riku," Sora murmured against his skin as his tongue darted out to flick over Riku's nipple. "You know that don't you?"

Riku shuddered at all their ministrations and moaned when Anti-Sora bit into his neck. His fingers found their way to Sora's thighs as the brunette straddled him. Sora's mouth closed around his nipple and suckled softly while Roxas massaged his scalp with nimble fingers. Anti-Sora left bruises along his neck before reaching the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He sunk his dark fangs into the unmarred skin making Riku cry out and arch against Sora. Sora pressed their groins together in slow grinds and clawed his chest. Riku moaned out loud but was silenced by Roxas's mouth over his own. Anti-Sora laughed softly in his ear.

**"You have to be quiet, ku-chan."**

Riku sighed when his mouth was released. "W-why are you all doing this?"

They all stopped and looked down at him. Sora's eyes bore into his and he moved his mouth slowly. "Because…we want you to understand too. You have to understand each of us. I don't need you to protect me."

_"If anything, you need protection yourself."_

**"And that is what we are here for. What each of us was born for."**

"Riku…I fought a long time for you. So that I could find you but I…"

_"I never took time to think of myself…only of what you wanted."_

"**Even I have my own desires. Things that I want, hikari."**

"But I can't have them because, I worry about all of you."

Riku sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Sora. The other two leaned against him. Sora rested his head on Riku's chest but suddenly pulled away from him glaring. His counterparts had disappeared leaving Sora and he alone. Sora growled and pushed Riku down and pinned him there. The swirling colors were there again.

"Riku…you're so selfish. Just like Kairi. You both want and want but it's never enough. Now what you want from me, you knew I couldn't give to you. Still you continued to want it no matter if it hurt me or not. You were selfish enough to think I didn't care about you anymore when you left. You were selfish enough to think that I only wanted to save Kairi and never you. You were even selfish enough to think that I would abandon you! I've been doing everything for you for a long time Riku. Everything you expected of me."

Riku stared up in shock. "What are you talking about? You had forgotten about me. You made new friends and suddenly we didn't matter to you!"

Sora's gaze softened and Riku was able to see all three entities before him in the same face.

_"I never thought of you as my enemy, Riku…"_

**"I never abandoned you, Hikari…"**

"I never hated you, ku-chan…"

Riku remained quiet letting the words sink in. Riku stared up at the three entities of Sora.

"Sora…I…"

Sora's hand along with transparent ones moved as one to rest on Riku's lips. They all spoke in unison. "Don't say it…don't say it again until you know for a fact, who you're saying it to and what you are saying it for. Save it for another time."

"Riku! Wake up!"

Riku opened his eyes not remembering when they had closed. He sat up to an empty room with the evening sun shinning from the balcony. His mother's voice penetrated the closed door to his room. He ran his fingers through his hair letting out a long sigh. Had it all just been a dream?

His door opened and his mother bound in with a smile on her face. "Get up, Riku. Some one's here to see you."

When she moved from doorway to open his curtains to the evening sky, Riku saw Sora leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face. The woman beamed after letting as much light in the already pastel room as possible and headed out the door. "Riku, your father and I are going out. Make sure you lock up when Sora leaves, alright?"

Riku dumbly nodded not taking his eyes of Sora with the dream still fresh in his mind. His mother shook her head and left them alone. Sora watched the door closed making the room completely silent before approaching the blond quietly. Riku smiled at how many times they had done this in the past week. Sora towered over the blonde who turned and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist. The brunette leaned down and kissed him gently. It felt strange again, like this was the first time they had kissed. It was hesitant and shy, almost testing. Trying to ignore it, Riku pulled the brunette down on top of him. The boy let out a huff when he was pressed to Riku's body so forcefully. He looked down at Riku curiously while those oceanic eyes bore into his own.

"What?" Sora questioned softly.

"It's nothing," Riku whispered pulling Sora down to rest against his chest.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?"

Riku's eyes shifted to look down at the cinnamon hair that lay on his chest. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want from me? If it made you smile, you know I'd be stupid enough to give you the world, right?"

Flashes of the dream came to him. He hugged Sora close petting the soft cinnamon spikes atop his head. "I don't want that from you…I don't want the world."

"But you use to. You use to want everything that was out there. You wanted everything even if it would cost you your home, your family, your friends…even me."

"I never wanted to lose you. Everything I gained after leaving meant nothing unless I could show it to you. I never wanted to loose you."

Sora shifted and drew away from Riku. "But you did, didn't you. You gave up on me when I had to close you behind Kingdom Hearts. I didn't want to do that but it was what you wanted so I didn't fight it. When you took Kairi, I didn't want you to hurt her but somehow I knew she was just a tool to you. Still, you wanted me to come after her, so I did. Even here, you did things better than me so that I would chase after you. I looked up to you and because you wanted me to, I fought to stay with you. When you met Roxas, he didn't want to fight you but he did anyway didn't he; just because you wanted it, Riku. Now, Kairi and I are dating and I've realized why. It was because you expected us to. A lot has been done just because you wanted it. So, I just wanted to know what you wanted from me now. Living up to everything you expect out of me is hard, Riku."

Riku kept hold of Sora and nuzzled him. "Then don't do it anymore. The thing I wanted most was just to have you. That's all. For all I care, you can do whatever you want, don't try to be what I want you to be, because then I…well I wouldn't love you as much as I did. I love all of you, and that's the whole point."

"That's just what I wanted to know. Thank you, Riku."

Riku smirked at him and pulled him down into a soft kiss. "It's my turn to show you how much I want you, just the way you are."

He looked into those sapphire eyes set a blaze once again. He knew Sora wanted it just as much, but this time, it felt all new and more real than the other times. Like he wasn't living out some well thought out fantasy. He pulled Sora down and turned him onto his back. He unbuttoned his clothing slowly as his mouth moved along his neck gently. He heard soft mewls almost like kitten purrs from the brunette. He wondered how it was even possible for anyone to be adorable during times like these, but Sora always managed. Riku moved along his collarbone nipping softly. He felt he had to be careful considering that not everyone liked being bitten. Riku felt Sora's hand drift into his hair and scratch his scalp slightly. God, he loved it when he did that. Making his way down he flicked his tongue over a single perk nipple and circled his tongue around his areola. Hearing a Sora's breath hitch Riku closed his mouth on the brunette's chest. Sora arched into Riku's mouth squirming against the mattress. Riku moved to other and this time worried it between his teeth causing Sora to make wonderful sounds he hadn't heard before. He continued lower trailing his tongue down to his navel in a pattern he had traveled many times before but never this passionately before. Before he could do anything he felt a tug at his hair and looked up. Sora sat up and pulled the boy to kiss him. Riku, to his surprise, was shoved back onto his bed with new strength. Sora stared at him with that look again. Like he was seeing him this way for the first time.

Sora crushed his lips against Riku's a little clumsily but he doubted either one of them cared at the moment. He never actually realized how much he had truly desirable his best friend was until just a moment ago. Soft silver hair bushing his bare skin and beautiful sea colored eyes gazing into his own. Riku really was the most gorgeous thing in creation and he had looked past it so many times. He wasn't in love, not yet. But this was good enough. To be able to have Riku so close without demands and expectations, Sora was happy and willing to go through with this now. His hands traveled the length of Riku's half naked form feeling the smoothness of porcelain skin and toned muscles beneath his fingertips. He felt the blond shudder and arms grasp his waist. They shoved insistently at him until he was rolled onto his back once again. Competition. He missed that as well. Riku's lips sucked his neck and ground their hips together. Sora's head tilted back as he gasped and he drug his nails down Riku's back. The boy hissed and moaned at the pleasurable pain. Sora blinked a second in realization and lifted his head to bite into the blondes shoulder. It earned him a cry out and Riku's grip loosened. Sora pushed Riku off and pinned his wrists to the bed ravaging his neck. He made sure it left a burning red bruise before moving further down to his nipples. His teeth grazed them while his hand lowered to grope Riku roughly. Sora tried to maintain control of the situation but the blond had gotten his wrists loose and pushed himself up. He grabbed Sora's hair and pulled his head back roughly exposing his neck. He sunk his pearl white teeth into the tanned skin of Sora's collarbone. Sora felt a cry rise in his throat. It hurt he admitted but he never thought it would feel that good at the same time. Riku's tongue soothed the sting from it and his hand pushed beneath the waistband of Sora's pants. Sora clung to the older boy as that hand began to stroke him to hardness. He panted and moaned into Riku's ears while trailing his nails along the same crooked trails in his back. Sora left himself to defeat for now when Riku laid him on his back once again.

Riku pulled Sora's jeans off and tossed them carelessly at the wall. He discarded his boxers as well and slid between Sora's legs so that skin made contact with skin. They both moaned and shuddered against each other until Sora bucked his hips to create friction. This was technically his first time and that made him impatient to what ever came next. Riku held his hips down and licked the bruise on his collarbone. As he did, his hand wondered to his nightstand and pulled at the drawer. He felt around for a bit before grabbing a bottle and slamming the drawer. He kissed Sora deeply while opening and pouring it on his hand. Sora groaned when he felt a finger probing at his entrance. He tried to pull away from the alien feeling but Riku held him still, sucking on his nipples and biting them a little. Sora's groans of discomfort turned into a hiss of pain. He cringed as two fingers were pushed into them. He cried out as they dug deeper but Riku silenced him with a kiss. He hooked his fingers pressing against the patch of nerves deep inside the brunette. Sora pulled away from Riku and screamed as white-hot pleasure shot up his spine. Riku continued to stretch the boy and shuddered every time Sora clawed his skin. He had added a third without Sora's notice and slipped in and out hitting Sora's sweet spot every now and then. Sora had had enough; he pulled at Riku's wrist so that those fingers slid out of him. He sighed and panted looking up at Riku with lusting half-lidded eyes.

"More!" Sora whispered.

Riku smirked and pressed a bruising kiss onto Sora's mouth. Coating himself with the oil, Riku pulled the brunette's legs to his shoulders and pushed into Sora slowly until he was to the hilt. Sora cringed and clawed at the blonde's arms. Even though his body was use to this treatment, it felt very odd to actually have it happening to him instead of Aros. Riku waited for Sora to get use him being inside before drawing out slowly and thrusting back in. Sora arched against Riku's thrust and felt his body quake in newfound pleasure. As Riku thrust into him, Sora bit his lip as his mind caved under the experience and he could no longer think about how wrong this was or how hurt Kairi would be if she ever found out. All that filled his head was how good this all felt and how much he wanted this and god he wanted this badly. Pulled his legs further apart to allow Riku in further and pulled the blonde to him. Riku rolled his hips to hit his sweet spot pulling a scream from Sora's throat. Sora's legs tightened around his waist pulling him in deep. His nails bit into Riku's back leaving bloodier trails than ever before; Riku's moans and gasp let him know that he didn't mind it.

Between his gasps and screams, Sora felt his stomach tightening and clung to Riku in desperation. "Harder!"

Riku complied thrusting into his lover as hard as he could manage. Sora's strangled cries fueled his lust and he took hold of Sora's erection pumping it in time with his hard thrusts. Sora tossed his head back and wrapped his fists in the sheets so he would not cause further injury to Riku's back. Riku watched the whole time eyes open. Every motion Sora made, every facial expression, every sound and scent, all of it was committed to Riku's memory. Then he felt Sora's inner walls tighten around him and Sora's body lifted off the bed as he arched with a strangled cry. Sora's orgasm rippled through his body just beneath his skin and out sheer impulse he bit into Riku's shoulder catching the blonde off-guard. This made Riku's eye squeeze shut as his own orgasm burst from his body. They held each other ridding out what was left of their climax and shuddering in the aftermath.

Once they calmed, Riku pulled out of Sora and looked down at the mess on his chest and Sora's stomach. Sora followed his gaze and lifted himself up slightly. Surprising Riku more, the brunette's tongue darted from his mouth to lick the mess from Riku's chest. He cleaned the mess thoroughly with his own mouth causing Riku to shudder from the actions. When he was done he kissed Riku fully and gave him the taste of himself on the blondes tongue. He pulled away and lay back in exhaustion. Riku lay next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"About your anti-form…"

Sora's gaze lowered. "What about him?"

"Him?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"I wanted to know, if you were in control of it yet. If…well if it was still a problem."

"No, no problem, but I'm not in control of him. We've come to a kind of agreement. I didn't like it at first but now I'm okay with it. Roxas is okay with it too. I think, I know what was wrong and I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"And what was that?"

"I was…I was just too stubborn and stupid to admit that it was really you I wanted to be with, Riku."

Riku smile and hugged Sora against him. Sora melted into the warmth and he rested his head on the blonde's chest twirling a lock of platinum hair between his fingers.

"I love you, Sora. More than you know."

A small smile graced Sora's lips but it faded when he felt his heart sink again. It happened every time Riku said those words. He hid his face in Riku's chest and allowed the silent moment to pass between them. Aros was right, this was the way it should be even though it still felt new to him. Riku cared deeply enough to be able to let him be happy in finding his own way. So why did he feel so empty right now?

* * *

Konoko: sorry for the long wait on this one. Writers block issues I am at my dad's house and had to take my time considering that I had to share the computer with my sisters and stepmom. GRRR! Luckily I'll be home before the weekend so it'll all be good. I won't have much time to work on this once college starts for me though. I start my first year of college on August 21. I'm not sure I should be thrilled or chilled. Anyway, I'll do my best to continue this story because I already know how I want it to end and that I have an idea for a sequel. So if people like it enough, every one will get a sequel. isn't that great. 


	8. Chapter 8

Konoko: A lot of people are complaining about my paragraphs being far too long. Um I'm not really sure how they want me to shorten them. Usually I write a paragraph and when I switch subject I make a new one. I thought that's how you're suppose to do it. Plus, I don't really see a problem considering that I've read stories with much longer paragraphs than mine. But oh well. I'll try to make them a little shorter though it's going to be a little harder for me considering this is just how I write.

_Thinking of you wherever you are…_

"_I can't hear his voice anymore…"_ _Abandoned…_

"_That's not my name…I'm Kairi."_ _Who am I to you, Sora?_

"_Oh you're that girl he likes…" that…girl?_

_I will step forward to realize this wish!_

"_Kairi, I'm always with you!" I love you…_

"_No matter where I go, I can always come back here" Come back to you…_

"_I won't go back until I remember everything about him…" I want to remember why I love you…_

"_I believe in you Sora…" You will always be mine_

"_There is no way I'm letting you take Kairi's heart!"_ _You've already taken it, Sora_.

"_I'll come back to you, I promise."_ _I'll save you Sora…_

"_We'll be together everyday…" __I'll save you from him…_

Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I

Day two

Kairi

Kairi stood at the dock where their boats lay untouched for nearly two weeks. Island was all but abandoned to them. She looked down at Selphie who sat watching the sunrise with a placid smile on her usually excited face. Kairi smiled at her. She felt guilty for putting her friendship with Selphie aside for her obsession with Sora. She even planned to spend the day with her to prove that she was still her best friend. But her mind was elsewhere and for the life of her she couldn't focus on just on Selphie.

In only two weeks she had lost her hold on Sora completely. He didn't spen a lot of time with her anymore and she was forced to be alone when Selphie was with her new boyfriends. She felt jealousy every time she saw the three of them together having fun and being happy without her. To add to that, Riku and Sora were becoming close again like they were when she first met them. It was like she was fading from existence. Destiny Islands was changing without her and she couldn't keep up. People were forgetting about her, not even taking the time to ask how she had been. Selphie was the only one left who called her and even she was beginning to let Kairi slip out of sight and out of mind.

She wouldn't let herself fade into he background. She had to maintain her existence in Sora but with Riku always around now, she couldn't. She even started to consider giving up. Resigning herself to invisibility was the last thing on her list but she was running out of options. Maybe she just had to accept that Riku was winning and that she no longer had a place here.

"Kairi? You okay?"

The redhead passed her a fake smile. "Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh, well don't let it worry you too much. It's not good for you."

Kairi gave her a genuine smile. "How are things with Tidus and Wakka, Selphie?"

Selphie blinked her wide eyes at her and gave a stunning smile that Kairi had ever seen. "Everything is great Kairi. Tidus and Wakka are still immature but now they're really good to me."

"That's good. I'm glad for you, Selph."

"What about you and Sora?"

Kairi frowned slightly. "I don't know anymore. He and Riku are spending more time together now and I feel like he's forgetting about me."

"Oh don't be silly. Sora could never forget about you. He's just distracted right now."

"Distracted…" She whispered with hate laced within her voice.

"Wakka and Tidus distracted each other from everything with all their clowning and fighting. But eventually, I just took the fight out of them by arguing them down. Now they just clown around and no one gets hurt. It's easy, call it the power of being a girl. You can take the bad part out of a guy and everything is alright from then on."

Kairi thought about these words carefully. "Take the bad part out."

She watched Selphie relax with a serene look on her face. She had never seen the girl look so pretty and she glowed. Kairi wondered if she use to look like that, like a girl in love. She missed being so radiant and happy. _Take the bad part out…_

"Say selph, I know I promised I'd spend the day with you but I just remembered something."

Selphie tilted her head in disappointment. "Awe! Oh well, its okay. I know it's something important. I'll just go hang out at the island with Tidus and Wakka. We can hang out some other time!"

Kairi nodded with a smile. "Of course, it's a promise."

Saying goodbye, Kairi made her way to Sora's house hoping he was home so that they could talk. Maybe she could stop this before it got out of hand! She ran there but stopped when she noticed the door to Riku's house opening in the distance. She stood still and felt her heart rise in her throat as she watched Sora come out with a placid smile on his face. He turned to Riku who leaned out the door and planted a kiss on his lips. It was returned eagerly with Sora slipping his hand into Riku's hair. She felt nausea hit her like a tsunami and her knees buckled. She couldn't look away from the two boys as they passionately kissed in the morning light. Eventually, they released each other and Sora waved at Riku as he walked away. Kairi put her hand to her mouth and ducked into the bushes. The nausea had increased and she was trembling right down to her toes.

She threw up her breakfast right there and struggled to compose herself. Breathing hard she tried to calm down after this brutalizing scene that weighed down her psyche. Breaking down she fell to her knees. No, this wasn't right. This isn't the way it was suppose to be. Sora was supposed to love her and her alone! She wrapped her arms around herself and cried in hard choking sobs. She breathed in and out hyperventilating until one thought came to her. _Take the bad part out…_

Kairi slowly stood up and brushed off her clothes. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath before walking from the shrubbery. She had a mission in her mind and nothing was going to get in her way. She walked towards his house with murder in her eyes and she held out her hand calling forth her keyblade which Riku himself had given her. She'd put an end to this with the gift he dared to give her out of pity. He dared to give her his so that she could feel important as well. She knew it all along what this keblade was for and tonight, she'd use it the way it was meant to be.

"R-u"

Riku sat up from his bed hearing a distorted voice calling out to him. He sat still waiting to hear the noise again.

"Ri-u!"

It sounded as though it was coming from his bathroom. He got up and slowly crept there ready to attack whatever was there. He looked around to find nothing there. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pale hand hit the mirror. He stared in disbelief at the distressed image of Naminé beating at the glass her voice distraught with fear.

"Riku!"

"Naminé?" He murmured in disbelief.

"Riku, you've got to stop her! She's going to hurt him, I know she is! Please!" Naminé had tears on the brim of her lavender eyes.

"Calm down. Tell me who's going to hurt who?"

"Kairi! I've tried so hard to keep her from doing this but I can't. She's going to hurt Sora with the keyblade."

"She can't that not possible. The only keyblade that could possibly do him harm is Oblivion and he possesses it. The keyblade King Mickey asked me to give to her is harmless."

"Riku please, you don't understand. Your keyblade unlocks the darkness and Sora's seals it. Kairi's is different! It removes it! If she destroys the darkness in Sora, she could kill him."

He didn't need to be told twice. Naminé barely finished the sentence before Riku was out the door and down the hall. He'd kill that bitch if she touched a hair on Sora's head! Even worse, he didn't know what he'd do if Sora were gone. He'd never forgive himself

Kairi saw Sora walking along the shore watching the sun rising in the sky with a content expression. No smile, no goofy grin, no innocent gestures, just complete and total placidity. He seemed so mature and stoic. Who was this person that Riku had shaped her Sora into? He was so different, so confident, so not Sora. This was a Sora that couldn't love her her! She would change that.

She watched him as he climbed on the pier and looked out unto the ocean. It reminded her of the way Riku did. Kairi narrowed her eyes and walked up to the pier with her keyblade hidden behing her back. Yes, this would end now.

"Sora?"

He twisted his head in surprise but relaxed when he saw Kairi. "Oh, hey Kairi, what are you doing up so early."

"I just wanted to watch the sun come up. You're out pretty early yourself."

"Oh, yeah," Sora grinned at her but it eventually turned into a frown. He must've seen the distant look on her face.

"Sora, do you remember when we watched the sunset together on the island together."

"Yeah, ofcourse I remember."

Kairi moved to stand beside him, their shoulders brushing. She rested her head on his shoulder and narrowed her eyes when he tensed.

"I said, 'Sora, don't ever change.' You said you wouldn't. You promised you wouldn't."

"I haven't changed, Kairi." He said softly. Sora was just so beautiful and once so innocent. Riku was corrupting him so much that he couldn't even pretend to be her old Sora. He wouldn't even wrap his arm around her when her head lay against his shoulder. She clutched the keyblade behind her until the chain shook alerting Sora to its presence.

"Kairi, why do you have your keyblade?" he asked sensing something wrong.

"Oh, sora…if he had just stayed away from you! If he had listened, everything would be okay."

Sora begin to back away as Kairi's tone became slightly maniacal. She grabbed his wrist in a lightening fast movement and held it in vice gripped. She turned to him with a serene smile on her face but her eyes showed a crazed darkness that drained the color from Sora's face. She moved her keyblade to point toward his chest. Its tip glowed in a rose colored spear. Sora's expression turned from fear to complete panic when he realized he couldn't move or speak. She moved forward to touch his face lovingly while holding the keyblade in place against his heart. She could hear his heart beating within his chest in a tempo of cold horror and adrenaline.

"Sora, why are you afraid of me? What has he told you to make you so scared of little old me? I'm Kairi, remember. I couldn't hurt anyone, never wanted to." She placed a lingering kiss on his lips and pulled away only an inch. She could taste his panting breaths and the small hitches when she ran her hand through his soft cinnamon spikes.

"I could never hurt you, Sora. But...I'm only human. I can't do the things that you and Riku do. Still, I never asked for anything more than love. All I ever wanted was to be loved. I wanted you to be the one to love me and take care of me. Save me when I needed to be saved, be my hero and just be there for me. I love you, Sora. We were meant to be together. The princess and the knight, the damsel and the hero, we were supposed to have a happy ending. So where is mine, Sora. Where is my happy ending?" She fisted his hair making him hiss in pain even though he could not put a voice to it.

"But I don't blame you. I could never blame you because it isn't your fault. It's all Riku's fault. He steered you away from the light, filled you with a darkness that now has a horrible control over you. But I'm going to free you because you deserve better Sora." She kissed him once more before plunging her keyblade deep with his breast. He cringed around the blade shutting his eyes in pain as swirls of darkness were painfully expelled from his body. Kairi held him close to her as it spilled in waves from within him.

"Shh, it's okay, Sora. I'm here. I'll break that bastard's hold on you no matter what it takes!"

The darkness within him blasted out from him throwing her back from him. Sora collapsed onto the wooden pier, his once beautiful azure eyes dulled to a deep cobalt that only reflected the shine from the sun and nothing more. His chest heaved up and down from lack of breath with paled lips parted slightly from the effort. Kairi stood picking up her keyblade and stumbled to Sora's side. She examined him frantically in confusion.

"Sora? What's wrong? This isn't right, you should've been okay once the darkness was gone!" She pressed her ear to his chest and pulled away in shock. No heart beat. This was wrong. He shouldn't even be breathing if his heart was destroyed in the process. She shook her head. "No, no, no! this isn't the way it was suppose to be! You were suppose to be my Sora again. Wake up!"

A strained groan caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder at the dark heap lying on the pier. The darkness swirled around him as if trying to revive him but eventually it fell away and disappeared into the cracks of the planks. It left a beautiful boy curled up in pain. His hair was dark obsidian like the feathers of the rave and his skin was sickly but unblemished proving that if he was healthy it would glow like the moon. His lips were rose pink and his eyes, halfway open, were crystal amber. He wore black tank beneath a dark hooded jacket that was lined in silver and cargo pants Kairi narrowed her eyes in contempt and stomped over to the cringing form with her keyblade grasped tightly in her hand. She kicked him in the side to roll him over. The doppelganger of Sora cried out and shied away from her and the sunlight. She gazed down at him with a smirk on her face as realization dawned on her.

"You're sora's anti-form. You can't stand the light period, much less my light!"

The boy chuckled weakly and sat up as best he could. "You're light is false, ugly. It pains even the most virtuous to look upon it."

Kairi growled and pointed the blade at him smiling in amusement when he shied away from it. "That maybe your opinion, but it's your weakness, you bastard. You're weak and can't even shield yourself from the sun. You may look and sound like Sora but you could never be him! You're nothing but a stupid copy!"

She kicked him across his face knocking a few drops of blood from his perfect lips. She leaned down and pushed his chin up to look at her. "So, a heartless _can_ bleed. That's good to know."

"You're pathetic!" he spat venomously. "You don't even know the truth about him. The real reason he hasn't moved since you ran him through. You're nothing but a needy little bitch who is afraid of being alone. You destroy everything around you to make yourself happy and to get other's to notice you. You're no princess. Just a whore who can't find her own life so she has to ruin other's!"

"Shut up!" she gave him a searing slap. His head hit the wood and he moved no more. She watched his unconscious form, brushing the hair from his face. For a cheap imitation he was very handsome. An idea dawned on her on how to make him suffer without lifting a finger to destroyed him. "I know just what to do with you, just who to give you to."

Riku approached the body lying on the pier slowly with fear in his heart. He recognized the light cinnamon hair blending against the wooden boards. He remembered the smooth unmarred skin that was rose tinted at the cheeks. But when he looked into those eyes…he just knew they had to belong to a stranger. That this not his lover lying on the ground panting softly in the sun. The smile had faded away, the memories shattered right before him when he looked into those lifeless eyes. Still, the reality was there even when he leaned down to brush the cool cheek that once blushed at his contact. He pulled the heavy body into his arms and cradled it. He had been too slow…

A hitch in Sora's breathing caught his attention and he pulled away to look at Sora who blinked slowly. "Ri….ku…"

"Sora?" He sat the boy up against him. His limbs still felt heavy proving the boy was still numb. Sora's head was tilted back against his shoulder and those dull eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

"You…have to…help…find Kairi…"

"I don't know how to help you, Sora. I don't know where she is."

"N-not me…Aros…she took….took him."

"Who?"

"My…darkness….she took him…"

"Kairi took Aros, Sora's anti-form." Riku swiftly turned his head ready to attack whoever this new voice was. He came face to face with Roxas who looked tired and worn out. Riku shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Roxas?"

"Don't worry about what's going on. You have to find where she took him. He can't stay in this world without Sora."

"But I thought his anti-form was the darkness trying to control Sora."

Roxas shook his head. "He's not evil or dangerous to Sora or you. He's simply another part as I am. Kairi separated us when she took the darkness out of Sora. Riku, there's no time to tell you everything! You have to find Aros otherwise Kairi will kill him!"

Riku looked down at Sora who had closed his eyes from fatigue. Roxas knelt down beside him and took Sora from his arms. Riku gave him questioning eyes.

"Go save Aros. I'll look after Sora until you come back. Just get him before Kairi does something stupid. If she's doing what I think she is the Aros doesn't have much time."

Riku nodded and stood. "I'll get him back and then we'll straighten this out."

"Riku," Roxas stared up at him with imploring baby blues. "Aros is Sora too. He's not a heartless and he's not an enemy. Don't treat him that way."

Riku looked at him remembering his first encounter with Aros on the islands. When he thought about it, Aros had never done anything to harm him. If anything, he was willing to give Riku everything in exchange for Riku's affection yet, riku had given him none. He showed blind fear to the very darkness he had created.

"I'll save him, Roxas. Just take care of Sora, please."

Konoko: I tried to not make my paragraphs long so I cut out some detail. Anyway, sorry about the long wait. THis chapter had been done for a week but i couldn't load it because was acting stupid. We got about two more chapters left before this story comes to close. Then I go off to make the sequel which is going to be called niotomE eruT deeN I. Since I'm on a roll, I've gotten the first chapter of the sequel out of the way so when I'm ready to post it ya'll won't have to wait long. And for all you honest to god fans of Aros. The sequel is going to be about him. So review review review and let me know that I'm not gonna be wasting my time with a sequel to this.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Did you ever wonder exactly what a nobody was?" _**What am I?**

"_Darkness lives within every heart." **What's a heart?**_

"They may not have hearts but they know what it feels like because they are true emotion themselves…" **Do I have one?**

"Darkness is the heart's true essence…" **Why was I born?**

"Sora still held the darkness inside him from Hallow Bastion…" **Who made me…?**

"_I am not afraid of the darkness!" **That voice…**_

"_I thought you liked playing games, Sora." **I was the one who was played…**_

"_Take care of her…" **You're gone now…**_

"_I'm what's left…or maybe I'm all there ever was…" **…it hurts…**_

"_I was trying to fool myself…" **fooling myself…**_

"_I had given into the darkness…" **you despise me..**_

"_You don't belong to the dark realm anymore." **I've lost you forever now…**_

"_If the world is light and darkness, we'll be the darkness." **but** **…I can't reach you here…**_

"_That was all he had left to connect him to you." **Please, Hikari! Don't leave me behind!**_

"_Sora, I'll break that bastard's hold on you no matter what it takes!" **Help me!**_

"_Now you understand…he was never yours."_

_**Now I understand…you were never mine. I'm not the one.**_

"_Who are you…"_

_**Who am I?**_

Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I

Aros

-

-

-

Aros opened his eyes slowly from sleep. He sat up in bed and gazed out the window at the electric lights. The dark sky loomed above in a never-ending abyss and he gazed at it with his amber eyes glowing in the dark. He slid from the bed and slowly walked towards his window and leaned out of it looking down at the blackened streets below. There was something he was supposed to do, but for the life of him he couldn't…oh right, the beach.

Aros was born in this city along with all others of his kind. He didn't know when, he didn't know why all he knew was that this was haven. It was dark, dim and silent. He loved it. He could go where he pleased and do as he wished. No one was there to tell him what to do. That was until he heard _his_ voice. Every time he heard that soft voice calling out into the darkness, Aros could do nothing but follow it. His body was compelled to submit and obey to the calls of this particular voice and nothing would ever stop him from going to him.

He walked along the abandoned streets of his home in the blinding rain. His obsidian hair drooped in the downpour irritating his face as he navigated his path to the trolley that led to the outskirts. He climbed aboard and waited for the contraption to lift. It lurched and rose into the air taking it's only passenger with it. He was the only one who rode this trolley out of the city. Where he was going was a threatening place far too close to the light of destruction. Most like him who actually went to this fearful place, were tired of living on the destruction of hearts and ready to be laid to waste by the light. There were no such thoughts in Aros's head.

Aros touched his chest feeling it flutter suddenly. His mouth curved into a timid smile as warmth took over his body. It was almost as if the void within him had been filled. It always happened this way when he went to see him. The trolley touched down on an empty platform surrounded by a dark field. He closed his eyes and listen to the soft crashing of waves in the distance. The voice on the wind echoed in his chest and tugged at his very being. He followed it through the field to the dark shores of the lonely beach. He felt the border between light and dark mingling and mixing forming the world in which he could not enter. He never thought he'd want to anyway.

Following the shoreline he came upon the reason for his descent from the heartless city. His amber eyes landed on a head of platinum hair splayed around a pale form resting on the white sand. The moon cast beams of radiance onto the sleeping source of his existence. Aros approached him and knelt down beside the yellow clad body that had begun to age within the months of his slumber. He touched the silken locks that shined like quick silver and brushed the warm cheek of the boy. Aros leaned closer and brushed his lips against the parted ones beneath him. He heard a soft groan and movement causing him to back off from the boy with actual fear in his eyes.

Deep oceanic jewels were revealed to him as the boy opened his eyes to the night sky above him. He blinked and looked around him trying to find the strength to rise but could not. Aros swallowed and inched within his line of vision so that the cerulean gems met his own amber spheres. The boy titled his head with his eyes half lidded from weariness. A heavy hand reached up to Aros and touched his cheek gently making the darker of them blush slightly. The way those eyes looked at him sparked fire within him and made him want to bow down to this ethereal being that lay before him. Pale peach lips moved slowly

"Sora, you're alright…" he whispered.

Aros's chest suddenly felt empty realizing he was not the one the blonde saw before him. He only saw his other self. Still Aros offered a warm smile and nodded touching the hand that rested adoringly on his cheek. He could be Sora for him for now. He saw the blonde shiver.

"Why are you so cold, Sora?"

Aros shook his head. "It's just chilly tonight. Please, just rest Riku. The darkness has drained you so much, you need to rest."

Riku's eyes drooped low until they closed completely and his hand slid from Aros's face. "I'm so sorry, Sora…"

Aros shushed him and placed his hand on his chest. "The heart that beats here belongs to us. You've kept it safe. I should be thanking you, Riku. Now, rest and let the past remain just that."

Riku's relaxed against the sand falling back into his peaceful coma. Aros laid his head on the softly rising and falling chest. He nuzzled it gently listening to the rhythmic beat of Riku's chest. Every time he heard the soft thump Aros knew that he was alive and was his own person. He had to be an individual because how else would he be able to experience this one moment of complete and total contentment. But it never lasted.

Aros felt the pull within Riku's chest drawing him in. He knew what it was and he tried his hardest to resist. It ticked him off every time he thought of how that son of a bitch shared the body of his beloved Riku. Still, it was a very strong force to contend with because HE had always been the stronger between them and Aros could barely resist it. Sometimes it was so strong that it took every inch of Aros to resist that hard tug at his instincts. He was what made Riku a threat the Aros. He was what made his visits to the unconscious boy lying at darkness's edge so rare. The man with the cruel eyes that had more than once tried to obtain a hold over his mind was the greatest threat to Aros's existence. Aros still always had cunning on his side to get him out of trouble. However, the longer he remained a part of Riku's body the harder it was becoming harder to resist the call of the inner darkness. The mind games and nightmares were enough to make Aros shudder, fearless as he was.Even now, as Aros lifted his head from Riku's chest with amber eyes aglow, HE called for him to take Riku's heart so that he could take over the body left behind. Aros's eyes shifted to in front of him where the man of every shadow's nightmare stood with a smirk on his face.

"_**You're beautiful. I can feel the darkness within every pore of your small body. Why do you hesitate to take this one's heart, heartless?"**_

"He is my creator…his heart is not mine to take."

"**_A heartless with inhibitions, how interesting."_**

Aros growled at this dark man. "Stop calling me that! I have a name."

"**_Then who are you?" _He asked.**

"Who am I…" He couldn't understand why he hesitated on this question. He knew who and what he was. "I'm Aros…"

"**_Who are you, really?"_**

"Who am I?"

-

-

-

Aros's mind slowly pushed him towards waking. He was in such pain and his body felt an unwelcome cold running through his veins. Glancing at his hands, he realized that the darkness could not protect him anymore; he was far too weak to call upon it. He pushed up from the ground and sat back on his heels examining his surroundings. It was a small cavern hidden in the darkness from what he could tell. The wind whistled through a hole in the ceiling and chalk drawings were displayed on the walls. It took a moment of thinking to realize where in his memory this place rested. He was in the Secret Place of Sora's childhood. If this was all then why did he feel this dread in the recesses of his mind?

He tried getting to his feet only to fall back on them with a small grunt. He was even too weak to walk. He chose to sit there tiredly staring at the images on the wall with weary eyes. He knew this room so well from Sora's memories. Every inch of it was covered in their memories, their dreams, and their hopes. His eyes fell on the small drawings of what was suppose to be Sora and Kairi. He moved closer to it and looked it with curious eyes. The stars that were meant to be paopu fruit were crossed and never meeting. He found a dry humor in this when he realized that Sora and Kairi were star-crossed long before he ever came into the picture. Hell, they were star-crossed long before they even knew what it meant to like girls and boys. Footsteps caught his attention and he knew the presence by the pain that entered his body. "Kairi…"

"I see you're awake, heartless," she said sweetly. A small basket was in her arms. "I've come to a decision about you, would you like to hear it?"

"Personally, I'd rather slide down a razorblade into a pool of acid than even hear your voice. Still I doubt I have a choice in this." He murmured laying back against the cave wall.

She sat down in front of him with an ever present smile. She began to dig through the basket searching. "I'm hurt. Just to think after all the work I went through to bring you here and keep you alive. Still, you have no choice in this. Ah, here it is." She pulled out a roll of bandages, a cloth and a bottle of anticeptic. "I can't have your beauty marred, can I? in this world, your body should be just like a human. I'm just going to aid the healing process."

Aros rolled his eyes but flinched when she came toward him. She giggled insanely. "I won't bite, trust me."

"So sayeth the bitch who gave me these injuries," he spat. She shook her head and began to clean the nasty marks she had left on his flawless face. Aros squinted his eyes when she looked his way. That light within her was far too painful for him to stand much longer. It was threatening to engulf him soon if she didn't pull away.

"There," she leaned over and kissed the gauzed cheek whispering to him. "It feels better, right…Aros?"

He turned to her in shock not at the fact she knew his name, but at how familiar the tone she used had sounded. It struck the cord of dread and vibrated against his instinctual fear. She smiled and sat back on her hands.

"So, that really is your name. He was telling the truth, I'll have to share you to thank him." She laughed again when Aros's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her words. "Anyway, I have and idea. I want to keep you. I know that Sora will never move from where he is and even if he did, I don't think Riku would be inclined to let me be with him. Even I know when someone is stronger than me. Instead, I'm going to use you Aros. You're powerless in this world with out a true body and you're helpless against me as I've already proven. I can't have Sora, but I can learn to love you instead. If I can fall in love with you, then everything will be alright and I can have my happy ending."

Aros remained silent for a long while before flat out laughing at the insanity of the redhead in front of him. "You're serious? I swear it's people like you that make me wonder why Sora didn't let Ansem just destroy it all. Listen, you pompous bitch, the only love I have is for my creator. He is the one light that binds me to this world. There is nothing that can change me or him to fit your childish games. I swear you're so desperate."

Kairi let him laugh and stared at the dirt. "Oh Aros, so blinded by that same radiance that you don't even see that we are the same."

"Oh by all means, enlighten me! How am I the same as you?"

"We're both in love with someone who does not love us. I love Sora with every fiber of my being but I can't have him because I'm not Riku. You love that bastard more than you love the life he gave you but…you can't have him because yours is not the name he cries out when he needs love. Yours is not the name that he whispers in his sleep. Yours is not the name he says when he's worried. And yours is certainly not the name that he murmurs when he says 'I love you.' Don't you see, you're a no one to him but a filthy heartless."

Aros averted his eyes uninterestedly to the other drawings on the cave walls. It would be an ice age in hell before he let her know that those words effected her. Still, he felt she knew because she went on as if his paying attention meant nothing.

"He wanted to stop you as much I did. He even stayed away just to keep Sora from transforming into you, Aros. Riku only thought of Sora. You were so desperate to be with him that you even took over sora's body to satisfy his desires. But who's name did he cry out in your ear when he came? Who's name did he whisper words of love to? Hah, I don't think it was yours. Oh, Aros, why can't you see? Riku despises you because you are everything he fought so hard to over come. He hates you."

Aros felt his eyes burn suddenly. They felt heavy and the cave was becoming blurry before him. Blinking once to clear his vision he felt a warm tickle running along his cheek to his chin before leaving him. He looked down as the remaining traces of it soaked into the sand. He watched it with darkened eyes as it disappeared. A tear wasted. It was true, Riku never once acknowledged him or asked of him. He was like some sickness that was infecting Sora and Riku had fought so hard to purge him. Why did it take for her of all people to show him that he had no place in Riku's heart.

Kairi leaned forward and carefully licked the second tear from Aros's cheek. The lack of response from him brought a smirk to her face. Aros didn't even flinched when her lips rested his own. She pulled away touching his face in a soothing gesture. Aros barely felt it. He barely heard the deep overlaying voice laced with Kairi's own otherwise, he would've know just who had captured him.

"**_I've finally caught you, my heartless."_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Riku had luckily realized that Kairi's boat was missing before his search had begun and he entrusted Sora to Roxas until he returned. As he rowed he couldn't help but think how much this situation weighed on his sanity. The anti-form was not just a build up of darkness within Sora, but an actual personality inside the brunette. To make matters worse, Sora couldn't live with out him so now Riku had to return that side to him. Plus there was the case with Roxas being inside Sora as well. He would have to deal with all three of them in one body. Then his Sora was lying there without a heart, nothing more than a shell! What the hell was going on?

He tied the boat to the dock and jumped off taking a look around. The island was empty and eerily silent. No gulls were calling, no wind passed through the trees, and he didn't hear the laughter of Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. They were supposed to be here too, weren't they? He walked along the shoreline glancing around warily at his surroundings. He didn't know what to expect from Kairi and he felt better if he kept on his toes. Riku looked out at the waves as they crashed against the shore. This serene yet disturbing quiet and the soft crashing of waves reminded him of that place. The place where he spent most of his time after Castle Oblivion came to his mind. He even remembered where he lay unconscious for so long. Unlike Destiny Islands, it was there that Riku felt the soft embrace of a darkness that wouldn't harm him. It was there that he had begun to have his first visions of a different Sora. Yes, now he remembered. A Sora with hair of pure obsidian, and eyes of crystal amber set into such beautiful moon kissed skin. He was the one that stared down at him during his brief period of consciousness. Had that been Aros? He was the one that had cared for Riku when he lay there on the beach trapped somewhere between the warring darkness and light? The way those burning eyes gazed at him made Riku feel exposed whenever he was able to catch a glimpse of them. In fact, that Sora, he believed, was the one who gifted him with new clothes when he came back to visit the sea. Aros had been there all along. Yeah, he got it.

He continued until he neared the shady spot beneath the bridge where he saw a body lying in the shadows. Soft waves splashed against the body that lay there unmoving. Riku ran towards it and skidded onto his knees to identify it. His eyes widened slightly when his eyes fell onto the face of the other Sora. His lashes rested upon his pale cheek in a peaceful slumber not flinching at the cold water that hit his black clad legs. Riku recognized him immediately as the Sora who had taken such care of him from a distance. Soft breathes passed through parted light rose petal lips letting Riku know that the boy was indeed a live. A fresh gauze was tapped to Aros's cheek leaving him to wonder who had taken care of him. Riku shook him gently and those entrancing amber eyes blinked open tiredly. They turned to Riku in confusion.

"Aros?" Riku whispered.

Aros looked upon Riku with a blank expression. There was one point in time when he would've smirked and pinned his beloved to the sand but that feeling had disappeared. Now, as Riku aided him in sitting up, he felt nothing but pain and rage. She had told him the truth, that Riku didn't love him. Deep down he had always known but he had given the platinum haired teen the benefit of the doubt. That proved in vain. Even now, Riku had only come for him to save Sora's life. He could feel it in his gut that he couldn't love Riku anymore. There was too much at stake to believe any of that now.

"Listen, Aros, I'm here to help you but I need to know where Kairi is."

"That's not my name…" He whispered softly.

"What?" Riku asked distractedly as he looked around for signs of the red head.

"I said that's not my name. It never was, Riku. I always thought you would know what to call me; that you would say it thinking of me and not him."

Riku stared into Aros's eyes finding them darkened and vengeful. He backed away a bit when the boy moved to get up. "Aros, what's wrong with you?"

Aros growled and turned yellow glowing eyes in Riku's direction. The darkness pooled at his feet and seeped into his body. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Riku jumped away when the darkness tried to snag his legs from beneath him and drew Way to Dawn. "Stop this I came to help you!"

"He can't hear you, Riku."

Riku looked behind Aros who had been completely transformed by the darkness into the anti-form. Kairi laid a hand on Aros's shoulder and kissed the blackened skin. The darkness had completely engulfed him and his eyes were bright with the dead yellow light of the heartless. Kairi smiled and giggled nuzzling aros's shoulder. She turned her crazed blue eyes to Riku.

"Look at him Riku, he's so beautifully pathetic. Everything he is revolves around you. But now, he's mine. You can have Sora, Riku. Well what's left of him. I have the best part of him now." She lay her chin on Aros's shoulder smirking at Riku. " Tell me what YOU want, my heartless."

Aros grinned psychotically and raised a clawed hand in front of him. A sleek black keyblade formed in his hand, its handle shapped into a heartless symbol with a jagged line straight down the center. It's point was sharp and glinted in the light showing it was ready to kill. "I want to play with Riku."

Riku narrowed his eyes and glared at Kairi who stroked Aros's hair. "Kairi, let him go!"

"I have no hold on him, Riku. He came to me and now he wants to get rid of all that restrains him. Isn't that right," she kissed Aros's neck. "Sora?"

"Sora?" Riku murmured staring at Aros.

Aros leaned his head to the side moaning softly when the redhead nipped him with her teeth. Kairi placed her hand between his shoulder blades and lightly pushed him forward. "Have fun with him, Sora."

Before Riku could blink he was kneed painfully in the stomach and sent reeling by a punch to his jaw. Kairi placed her hands behind her back watching with a playful expression on her face. Aros grabbed Riku by the collar and throwing him into the air. He roundhouse kicked the blonde in his ribs hearing one crack. Riku held his side crying out pain but was silenced by a shoe to the face. Rolling the sand he wound up on his back facing the sun and his keyblade was once again out of his reach. He couldn't even lift his hand to call it back to him. He never knew the anti form to be so strong though it obvious from the way it had torn into the Lunar Diviner. Aros walked up to him in steady crunches of sand. Riku looked up into his face seeing the dead yellow eyes narrow and his crooked sadistic grin turning into a hesitant frown. He held his blade above his head ready to bring it down on the blonde. Riku saw the hesitation flashing with sparks of amber and yellow. Riku used that opportunity to force strength into his body and roll away from Aros towards his keyblade. He reached for it but a pink clad shoe came down on his hand nearly crushing it. Kairi kicked Way to Dawn into the waves preventing him from retrieving it. She glared at Aros.

"What's the hold up! You said you were ready to do this, now do it!" She shouted. "Unless you want him to hurt you, Aros. **You know you don't want that."**

Riku's eyes looked at Kairi in confusion. That had not been her voice. Aros's eyes flashed amber once again in a show of silent fear and all hesitation disappeared. His grip tightened and he pinned Riku to the sand by the neck. Aros's grin spread as he moved in for the kill. Riku's eyes shut tight as the blade came down on his chest.

_"_Riku!"

Aros froze his eyes going amber and the darkness drifting away from his body. He returned to his normal appearance and looked down at the aqua colored blade stabbed into his diaphragm. Riku opened his eyes wide and sat there staring at the shocked and confused expression on the shadow's face. He recognized the hooked end as the Brotherhood. It slid out and Aros fell forward into Riku's arms. His head landed on Riku's shoulder and lay there. Kairi screamed behind him and he heard grunting and struggling. He found Selphie and Wakka tying her up with Selphie's jump rope. Tidus stood in front of him with Aros's blood running off the smooth blade. He was trying to calm down from actually wounding someone so badly. Riku understood the feeling all too well. He cradled Aros's body against him. Amber eyes gazed up at him in guilt and sadness. He coughed up crimson blood that ran down his chin from the wound. This wasn't right, he was suppose to save Aros's not get him killed! How could he do this to the one person who was there when no one else was? Who loved him when no one else did?

Aros looked up at Riku trembling from the pain with in his body. Riku's eyes were on him finally. They were looking at him, into him. He was cradling him alone not his other. He reached up with weakened fingers to touch Riku's face to brush away his bangs. Just like he use to do before. Riku's eyes felt tears rolling down his cheeks when Aros brushed his forhead. That was it! That touch that always kept him sane even in the recesses of his warped mind.

"Ri…ku...my hikari…"

_Say it when you know who you're saying it too and what you're saying it for…_

"Sora, I'm so sorry."

-

-

-

Sora's eyes opened wide and his body jerked in a high arch. Roxas held him close cradling his body.

"Hang on Sora! Riku will pull through, just hang on. He won't let anything happen to Aros. Just hang on!" He kissed his cheek and held him desperately.

Sora clawed at wood with his nails not feeling the splinters digging into his fingertips. Roxas held his hands to him and held onto him so that he would not thrash so much. His own clear blue eyes widened in fright when he saw his arms becoming transparent. Shaking his head, Roxas buried his face into Sora's chest finally realizing that when Sora died he would be lost as well. He would be lie if he said he wasn't scared to fade away. He just wished…

"Axel…I wish you were here. I wish you and Naminé were here," he whispered. "Please, someone help us…"

Sora's hand rose and touched the blonde's hair. "Rox..as…don't cry…"

Roxas lifted his tear filled eyes to look at Sora's closing eyes. "Everything's…alright..."

"SORA!" He shook the brunette trying to rouse him but to no avail. His hand passed through the breathless body beneath him. "No, no, no. NO!"

_Roxas, everything's alright…_

Konoko: this turned out longer than I expected. I'm going to span the ending over two chapters instead of making a big bulky final chapter. Don't kill me for doing this but hey. Oh and lo and behold Riku doesn't save the day. Ya'll are probably pissed about that too. Hope it doesn't seem rushed but college is kicking my ass and I've only been in it for two weeks so please don't murder me for just that. Anyway, review review review. My hundredth reviewer gets a Aros and Sora picture as a prize, even though I have to draw it first. They'll receive it when the sequel posts. So you better get it going.


	10. Chapter 10

Gosh, I'm sooooo Sorry about how long this took to get up. I've been in the hospital and constantly sick again. But don't worry this is the 10 and final chapter. Yes this is the end and the 100th reviewer is about to win their pic. So enjoy.

* * *

Wonk uoY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I

Finale

* * *

"Riku, I'm so sorry! I thought he was going to kill you!" Tidus apologized frantically as he dropped down beside Riku.

"Sora, please. Don't die…"

Riku cradled Aros's unconscious body as the once cool skin became icy and dead. Riku shook his head. He hadn't meant for this to happen; this wasn't what he wanted. Aros looked up at him with deadened brown eyes as his breaths escaped in sharp intervals. Riku held him close to him ignoring the cold and blood. He gasped when he felt Aros's body twitch in his arms. He could suddenly feel a beating heart within his body that was slowing by the minute. Tidus shook him as he doubled over against Aros. Dizziness spelled over his head as he collapsed on the sand in Aros's blood. Darkness fell down open him like a heavy blanket that encircled his body in a numb oblivion. He could hear the whisper of his beloved's voice.

_Everything's alright…_

A sea of memories, that's what this was. Aros could make out every moment shared between Sora and Riku and he could see the people who's hearts they had touched. Whispers, shouts, expressions of kindness, embraces of love; all encircled Aros like a security blanket as he slipped away into the abyss below. Falling, reeling, tumbling. His eyes looked down at his destination which was nothing more than a sphere of darkness; the globe of shadows that took a heartless into its womb and kept it safe. He never thought he would be following those who he had always judged as beneath him. He never thought he would return to the heartless city at Darkness Edge. Maybe this was better. He could go back and then he would go to the world that never rejected him. Closing his eyes he resigned himself to silently falling away from the world in which he was neither needed nor wanted. Sora would never rise again, Roxas would fade from memory and he would no longer exist in the world of light.

_Sora, I'm so sorry…_

"**Riku?" **he whispered reopening his eyes. He dizzily looked above him at the distancing light.

_Sora, please, don't die…_

Aros blinked at the brightening light that shined on the memories around him. They all turned into images of happiness that was shared with only Riku and Sora. He smiled at the warmth that embraced him and shielded him from the cold. He didn't even notice that he had stopped falling. All around him began to brighten revealing a single memory to him that outshined all others. Yes, he remembered it. He had nearly forgotten it. The beach again and Riku had came to a second time. Riku had found the strength and embraced him believing him to be Sora. At that moment, he knew he had to find his way to that warmth; that kindness that was his light, his love, his very existence. That became his reason to live. His reason to escape the darkness…

Riku landed softly on his feet onto the stain glass platform. He looked down at the design frozen with in the melted sand. Sora stood dead center with the same sad expression as when he floated sleeping. He saw his own image with his arms around the sleeping Sora. Roxas lay to right with his head bowed in peaceful slumber and the fiery red head Axel stood behind him. A thin arm encircled Roxas's waist and a bronzed hand caressed his face. To his left lay Aros with beautifully stained eyes of gold half opened as if sleep eluded him. His gothic appearance stood out against the light of Sora and Roxas. Something was wrong with this image. No one stood behind Aros. He wasn't protected the way Sora and Roxas was.

He walked forward onto the center of the stain glass and he heard the whisper of his fallen lover around him. He looked at the peaceful face of Roxas that lay against axel.

_I never thought of you as my enemy…_

He paused at the saddened expression on Sora's face as he slept frozen in glass. He could never forget that look when Sora had been imprisoned in Naminé's pod. It made Riku feel guilty, wondering if he was the cause of those nightmares.

_I never hated you…_

Shaking his head, Riku approached Aros's picture and saw a black door appear beyond it. As he walked past, Aros's voice was silent. Not a single whisper came to him. He reached for the door to open it but a voice boomed around him.

"Leave! He doesn't need you any longer, Riku!"

Riku pulled his hand away from the door looking around confused. Whose voice was that? "Who the hell are you?"

"No one of importance to you and neither is Aros. Leave him and go back to your pitiful world. You have no place here."

Riku narrowed his eyes and grabbed the handles of the door and swung them open. Darkness blasted from it in a wave that swept Riku off his feet for a moment. The flowing darkness and slowed down to moderate flow onto the platform. Riku got up and cautiously inspected the door to see where it led. All there seem to be was darkness as far as the eye could see. He wondered would he find Aros here. He felt the faint beat within his chest again sending pain to his spine. He doubled over leaning against the frame for support. His eyes narrowed and he squinted to see in the darkness. The moon began to take shape and shine a welcoming ray toward him. He stepped through he threshold onto dark sparkling sand. This was…

"We first met here…Hikari." Aros sat a little ways away near the shore yet he could still hear the boy loud and clear. "This is the place where I got to meet you…my creator."

"Aros?" he whispered approaching him.

Aros smiled grimly. "You have no idea the ways I could've taken your heart and slain you on this beach….but then you have no idea how my heart ached for our bodies to be one. To be so near to my tamer, my owner, my master."

Riku sat beside him. "Is it too late…is it to late to say it?"

"Riku…you denied me…"

"The heart that beats here belongs to us…" Riku touched his chest.

Aros gazed up at him, his eyes aglow in the silver light. He gave a small smile that reminded Riku of Sora's shy smiles when he was touched. "You…you remembered, hikari"

"Aros, tell me how can I bring you home."

"Home…this is my home. I have no place, my purpose is only to wait for something that may never come to me."

"Aros-"

"I should've never tried to step outside my bounds. I just knew how smart it was, that all my bases were covered. What I hadn't counted on was Kairi's obsession and him…well there's no point to worrying about it now."

"I didn't understand you at first, I thought you were someone who was trying to take Sora away from me. But you were trying to put us together to satisfy us both."

"Not only that but I wanted that affection…I needed it. You think that a shadow can't feel. It's because of you that I need that love so much. I need more affection than you know, RIku…and that is what kills me."

Riku's hand ventured across Aros's back and onto his shoulder drawing him close to the blonde. Aros looked up at him confused. "Riku?"

"I'm sorry. I just want you to come home. You, Sora, and Roxas, I want the three of you back." He leanded and spoke against Aros's lips. "Who was I to make you wait, Sora?"

"But…"

"No more. Help me bring you back to us, Sora?"

"This heart that beats belongs to us…" Aros pressed forward and kissed Riku's lips.

_This heart that lives is our sanctuary_

_This heart that loves heals you and I_

_This heart that breaks kills us all_

_This heart that beats…is mine…_

Tidus and Wakka backed away from the fallen bodies of the heartless and Riku as a white glow shined between them. It glowed bright enough to blind them and then immediately died. Tidus approached the pair slowly but jumped when he saw Riku rise slowly and gaze around at their surroundings. He blinked unfocused and looked down at the still form of the heartless that Tidus had slain.

"Sora?"

Wakka and Tidus looked at each other confused. "Sora?"

Amber eyes opened to the sound of Riku's voice. The wound within his chest had been sealed and nothing remained but unmarred porcelain skin. Riku helped him to sit up and held his face in both hands peering into hazed eyes that looked at him strangely. Pale lips mouthed his name and Riku leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He had completely forgotten about the audience he had until her heard a squeal from Selphie and feral growl from the bound Kairi. He looked back at them actually slightly embarrassed. Aros turned his face back to him and pulled him into a dominating kiss. He pulled away and smirked at the drunken expression on Riku's face.

"Let's go save my others."

RIku nodded in agreement.

Sora sat staring out at the ocean from the shores of their island. His cinnamon hair blew softly in the sea wind as he watched the waves cover his bare feet. His azure eyes watched the golden orb kiss the horizon in the sway of evening. Twilight panted itself across the sky in an elegant watercolor of calm. The island transformed into hills of emerald majesty that glowed like a wonderland behind him. The wind blew the smell of fresh water and healthy earth into his lungs. His eyes fell shut when a hand touched his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Roxas settled beside him in the sand watching the deep blue turn a crimson shade against the setting sun. Sora rested his head against Roxas's shoulder. The blonde kissed the top of Sora's head with a hint of sadness in his eyes. A faint smile crossed Sora's lips and he pulled away. The sun set and faded beneath the horizon as the moon ascended above them. Roxas suddenly smiled when he felt the wholeness he had always long for fill his body. Sora's smile turned into a grin and he looked over his shoulder.

"We've been waiting, Aros"

Footsteps reached Roxas's ears and he turned completely around to see Aros standing there with that overbearing smirk that angered him to the point of murderous intent. He tilted his head and flashed a single pearl fang before joining them on the other side of Sora. He stole a nip and Sora's neck before Roxas had a chance to hit him again.

"It's good to be home."

"One thing, though. Aros, Roxas?" Sora began. "Why is it that Riku was able to save all of us? What stopped Kairi from killing me when she unlocked Aros?"

Roxas laughed and Aros's smirk widened. "You never noticed all this time, ne Sora?"

"Noticed what?"

Roxas laughed harder. "When I explained the feeling of submission when I met Riku I was describing how it felt to finally come into contact with my heart!"

"But…I thought…wait what?"

Aros pulled Sora to his chest. "You feel that?"

"I don't feel anything?"

"Exactly. You heart is not within you Sora. It hasn't been for a long time. Riku has been harboring your heart for a very long time. Protecting it from harm and yourself since the day Roxas and I was born."

Roxas stretched. "A strong heart is really vulnerable with a bumbling idiot like you protecting it!"

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

"But, there's nothing to worry about now!" Roxas declared.

"Yeah, Riku loves us…each and every one of us," Aros whispered.

"Yeah, everything's alright."

------**Three Months Later**----------

Riku stared into the bi-colored eyes of the brunette beneath him. The amber and blue eyes were wide and unfocused from the passing trip into heaven he had been on. A perfectly tanned chest heaved up and down against his own pale one as he kissed his lover's neck. Small hands clawed at the sheets while the blonde took advantage of the younger boy's moment of weakness. His teeth grazed over sensitized skin causing small purrs to strum from his lover's delicate throat. A small whine came to his ears as his tongue encircled a hardened nipple.

"Riku, you promised," he gasped hoarsly. "You promised I could be on top this time."

Riku smirked as Sora arched against his gentle caresses. "Did I really? I must've been out of my mind temporarily when I made that promise." He bit into the soft flesh of Sora's chest.

"Ah!" Sora moaned out a soft "why?"

"Because, I know who's idea it is to be on top. The minute I do let you, you'll let that nympho take over again!"

Sora laughed before moaning again when Riku's hand found its way to his half hardened erection. "But you love it, Riku. Even though you won't say it, I know he makes you scream better than I can."

Riku felt his body relax and shiver as Sora's trained hands tangled into his hair. "I can let him oout right now if you want. I don't mind."

Riku nuzzled Sora's chest while still fisting his lover's erection. Sora panted and clenched a fistful of the platinum silk that was his hair, just the way Aros always did. It satisfied him to know that Riku had weaknesses like this that he could exploit at any time. He leaned closer pulling Riku to him and bit the pale throat that had already been marked by passion bruises.

"I bet you prefer his fangs over my teeth, Riku."

Riku gripped the sheets starting to consider that maybe being dominated wasn't such a bad idea. Sora smirked and sucked on the mark he had just made. His right eye began to fill with crystal amber becoming a duplicate of the left and his skin began to lighten to the point where it matched Riku's. The blonde could see the splashes of obsidian filtering though Sora's cinnamon brown spikes. He ran his fingers through the soft raven locks and heard a deep purr, alerting him that he no longer held Sora. It was confirmed when his hair was roughly pulled making him tilt his head back and hiss in pain and pleasure. Pearl fangs sunk into his skin pulling a cry from him.

"Judging by that cry, hikari, I think you missed me," Aros whispered. Riku anted and gasped when he was pushed down onto the mattress. Aros straddled him and pinned his wrists to the bed. Riku arched as their groins connected and cursed when Aros's nimble fingers wrapped around his arousal. Aros's eyes watched him writhe beneath him at every stroke and bite.

He learned so much during his trysts with Riku. As long as Sora's heart stayed within his hikari's heart he could see what he saw and know what he knew. He could live in the light through Sora and Riku with only nights of unrestrained lust and passion as the price. The year had been heaven for all of them and they were finally able to grow and change. Most of all, Riku loved him. He loved each of them individually. Riku dominated Sora, contested with Roxas, and submitted to Aros. It all depended on the situation. Speaking of…

Riku clawed the sheets arching his back high as he came in Aros's hand. Aros smirked and licked his fingers slowly sliding his tongue around each digit. "Look at the mess you made, Riku," Aros whispered huskily. He pressed his index and middle finger against Riku's parted lips and shuddered when the blonde drew them into his mouth. Aros Busied himself by lapping at a nipple. "Good boy Riku. We can't let t all go to waste."

Riku's response was a soft moan as those same fingers pressed inside of him. He was amazed at how unabashed and just plain lewd his body turned under Aros's ministrations. It had become exception and craving of him over the past few months when Aros topped him. He had become willing to try anything as long as Aros did not stop. Aros didn't mind the transition from sexy dominate to wanton slave.

Riku pushed back against Aros's fingers and arched as they curled against his spot. "No more!" he gasped. "That's enough!"

Aros smirked and pressed Riku against the mattress. He roughly pulled away his hand and watched Riku writhe. He snatched the recently used bottle of lubricant that lay upon the sheets and spread it over his palm He oiled himself and pinned Riku to the bed, pressing himself into his lover slowly. This was the best part, being joined with his light and heart in the consuming flames of true passion. It almost felt like the flesh had disappeared and their spirits merged. Every gasp, every breath, every moan and scream unlocking the door for them as they climbed the stairway to heaven and opened the gates of paradise. Aros would be bathed in the light that gave him life and bask in the glow of his lover's embrace as his name spilled from the blonde's lips in love and sweet release.

But even as they lay, he couldn't help but feel the tug at the back f hi hazed mind. Naminé held Kairi out of reach of them now. She had taken over and she alone had healed the madness within the girl but the darkness had escaped. Riku was strong enough to resist the darkness that lived within him because of their love. Still, Aros wondered if he was strong enough to resit the pull of the darkness calling to him.

"I love you Aros…" Riku managed to whisper while pulling Aros against his chest. Aros breathed a sigh from deep inside. Oh, god, how long would he be able to live in this euphoria, this dream of his? IF he wished to stay in the light's embrace, then…

"I love you, Hikari."

Then what horrors waited for him….

---------------------

Konoko: I'm going to admit that the end didn't come out as good as I'd hoped but it's the best I could muster with essay after essay klling my ass. College is freakin hard. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and please wait patiently for the sequel which is coming soon!


	11. Sneak Preview

Thinking of you where ever you are…

"_Riku, why are you so cold to me?"_

"I can't understand what's happening to us…"

"**It's him; he's calling for me…"**

We pray for out sorrows to end…

"_If it ended with Kairi, then why does it still hurt?"_

"Naminé, tell us what's wrong?"

"**I thought it was over, I guess I was wrong."**

And hope that our hearts will blend…

"_You lied to me!"_

"Riku, how could you!"

"**Don't push us away!"**

Now I will step forward to realize this wish…

"_I can't love you anymore."_

"I just want to see him, Naminé."

"**We're going to loose everything!"**

And who knows, maybe starting a new journey may not be so hard

"_I just thought…you were the one for me…."_

"We have to stop Sora before he does something horrible!"

"**I can only do as he says…I can't follow you anymore, Riku."**

Or maybe it's already begun…

"_What's your name?"_

"I didn't know I could feel this way."

"**So, you've come back to claim me."**

There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky…

"_What's this feeling?"_

"Show me what it's like."

"**I want more."**

One sky, one destiny

"_He's the one I want…"_

"He's the one I want…"

"**He's the one I want…"**

**I Need True Emotion**

"_Too many years…"_

"Fighting back tears…"

"**Why can't the past just die!"**

* * *

**Konoko: that was a taste of things to come in the pending sequel. I hope it catches your attention. And just to let you know, I got the final quotes from Phantom of the Opera. It's what inspired me in the Sequel so you'll catch a few things. Those of you who haven't seen it WATCH IT! There is no disappointment to the movie and I wish I could tell a story the way they do!**


End file.
